Quint SOUL A New Age
by Razaraga
Summary: It's been a couple years since I panicked and left, and, I admit, I might of... over reacted, now that I think about... well, I guess this is my life now in the RUINS... let's see what I get up to... did something just fall? (Temp Hiatus cause my writing partners busy, if anyone wants to help me, pm me and I'll see what ya got)
1. Chapter 1

I walked through the RUINS, making sure nothing got _too_ degraded as I usually did. I was just about to get to where there was a hole to the surface, when I heard something fall and land on the field of buttercups I had planted there.

Dreading that it was a human, I decided to take a more… harmless, appearance, using my Kitsune Magic to shift into my Kitsune form, going on all Fours and hiding my Robe and underwear off to the side, feeling as my black fur spread over me, making sure that I did it right by checking the tips of my tails, which were white, I nodded, making the other two tails go back into me and walking into the room.

Seeing the knocked out child, I walked a little closer and tilted my head curiously at them, they had brown hair, and were wearing a blue and pink striped sweater, blue pants and brown shoes.

They were unconscious. I padded over to the child, them looking no older than I was when I fell, prodded their face with my nose to wake them up.

They didn't wake up, shifting slightly. I prodded the child more, pawing their face.

They stirred, smacking me away gently. I yipped in surprise, backing away slightly.

They went back under, breathing peacefully. Rolling my eyes, I decided to curl up on their chest, feeling like I could use a small nap myself.

Instinctively almost, their arm went over me. I smiled a tiny bit at this, falling asleep.

* * *

I woke up to the human stirring, putting my face above theirs and tilting my head curiously at them.

They blinked their eyes open, staring at me. Getting a mischievous idea, I licked their face a little.

They moved a little, surprised. I inwardly giggled, continuing.

They smiled, rubbing me. I purred a little, getting off of them and pawing them, making a follow motion.

They got up, coming after me. I led them to the hold HOME, none of the puzzles activated because I didn't care for them, pointing at the tree outside and making a sitting motion, telling them I wanted them to wait there.

They nodded, understanding.

I quickly ran back to where I put my clothes, turning back into my normal form and putting them on, quickly jogging back and smiling as I approached the small child.

They looked up at me, touching my leg. "Hello little one." I started, kneeling down. "What's your name?"

"Frisk." they said.

"Hello Frisk, I'm Cal." I said, smiling reassuringly at them as I stood up, holding a hand out for them. "Would you like to come inside?" I asked, gesturing to my house.

"Sure." they said, coming with me.

I led them inside, going to me and Azzy's old room. "You can stay here as long as you are down here with me." I told them. "Now, I'm going to go make some breakfast."

"Okay.' They said.

I walked off, making some pancakes and home fries, using my foxfire instead of the stove. I hummed as I brought a plate to them, them looking around their room.

"Here's some pancakes and homefries." I said, setting the plate on the table for them with a fork, and spoon, having cut the pancakes for them.

They began to eat, enjoying it. "Is it good?" I asked curiously, eating my own.

They nodded. I smiled, continuing to eat my own food. "So, why did you fall down here?" I asked curiously.

They shrugged. "You don't talk much, do you?" I asked, smirking in bemusement.

They shook their head. "Fair enough… I used to not talk to, though it was because…" I started, but trailed off, a haunted look coming across my face.

They looked at me, touching me. I shook my head, snapping out of it. "No matter i-it's nothing." I stuttered, getting up. "I'll be in the living room if you need me." I mumbled, walking into the living room and sitting in the big comfy chair.

They sat in the room for a bit, eventually coming over and walking over to me. I didn't notice them at first, because I was reading a book.

They shook my leg. I blinked, looking down at them. "Oh, what did you need?" I asked.

The climbed onto my lap, reading my book too. I giggled a tiny bit, rubbing their head and messing up their hair, before I went back to reading.

They pointed to a couple words, wondering what they meant. As I read the words they wanted to know, I froze, blushing in embarrassment as I realised this book was… a little too _mature_ for them.

"Don't worry about it." I said quickly, blushing, switching the book for one meant for everyone.

They nodded in what they thought was understanding. We read the new book now, just sitting there for a while.

They squirmed, making themselves more comfortable. "Comfy now?" I asked amusedly.

They nodded. I put the book away, bouncing them slightly on my knee, smirking a little.

They smiled, enjoying it. Seeing what time it was, I picked them up, standing and setting them in the chair. "I need to go do something, wait here." I told them.

They nodded, rocking back and forth in the chair. I walked down in the basement, going to the door and listening for the voice.

"You in there?!" Chara called. "You better not be reading my books and magazines!"

I rolled my eyes, opening the door. "Yes, I'm here, another human fell down." I told her. "They seem nicer than the last six."

"Huh.' She said. "Well, you better not have touched my magazines and books and manga."

"I didn't." I assured. "Want to meet the human?" I asked.

"Sure.' She said.

"This way." I said, turning on my heel and humming a little as I lead her back upstairs, Frisk still rocking in the chair.

"This is her?" Chara asked.

"How do you know if she's a girl?" I asked curiously. "But yes."

"Well" Chara said. "I know you might not know the difference unless it's super obvious like Azzy's gotten, but, being a girl, I'm better at knowing."

"It also doesn't help I'm non-Binary." I commented, turning to Frisk. "Frisk, this is Chara, Chara, this is Frisk."

"Sup." Chara said. Frisk waved back.

"So." Chara said. "What're we gonna do?"

"Well… I don't know." I mumbled. "I don't think I'm ready to go back yet." I added in a whisper so only Chara heard.

"Well" She said. "There's plenty to do around here."

"There really isn't." I mumbled.

"You could try to find something." Chara said. "Well, I'm gonna go read some. You remember the rules about disturbing me."

"Yeah, 'don't'... last time was embarrassing enough." I said, blushing.

"Yeah." Chara said. "I mean, if you wanted to join me, ya shoulda asked."

I blushed more at this, looking at the confused Frisk. "Let's go play outside, alright?" I asked.

She nodded, Chara heading into the bedroom she used.

I walked with Frisk outside, smiling down at her. "What do you want to play?" I asked.

She shrugged, thinking. She then got an idea, climbing onto my back. I smiled, seeing what she was doing, I obliged, running around tree a little.

She smacked me gently, telling me to go faster. I giggled a tiny bit, the slap doing nothing, but me obliging, going even faster.

She smiled, holding on. I smiled back, going on all fours, going even _faster_.

She laughed, enjoying herself. I smirked, and started running on the walls, using my claws to makes sure we didn't fall.

She held on tight, laughing the whole time. I did a backflip off the wall, landing in the tree, stopping us from tumbling out of it. "Was that fun?" I asked.

She nodded, smiling. "I'm glad you had fun… well, Chara should be done by now, let's go back inside." I said, it having been a hour, climbing down the tree and setting them down on the ground.

They nodded, heading inside. I walked inside with me, hearing a _very_ loud sound coming from one of the bedrooms that made me blush.

Frisk looked at me, wondering what it was.

"Don't worry a-about it, i-it's nothing." I said hastily, blushing still.

She accepted this answer, making me sigh in relief. "Want to bounce on my knee some more?" I asked.

She nodded. I smiled, going into the living room and putting her on my knee in the chair, bouncing her as I waited for Chara to get out here.

She laughed, enjoying it. I smiled slightly, flashing back to when Toriel would do this for me, before shaking my head and bouncing Frisk more.

"Oh my GOD!" Chara said, coming out of the room. "That felt soooo good!"

"No need to broadcast that to the entire underground." I said, taking my hands off Frisks ears, having put them there when I heard Chara coming out of her room, a blush on my face.

"Well, it is technically my house." She said. "Well, our house, but you get what I mean."

"There's a _kid_ here." I said.

"Oh yeah." Chara said, shrugging. "My bad. Used to my privacy."

"Just try harder to kinda… not." I said.

"Don't worry." Chara said." Azzy's place has more places. Come on, I'll show ya."

"I'm not ready to go back yet." I insisted, suddenly shrinking in on myself, voice quiet.

"Well" Chara said. "When will you be?"

"I don't know." I said, slumping, turning and looking off to the side.

"Alright then.' Chara said. "So, what's next on our agenda?"

I shrugged. "I did everything I usually do already." I mumbled to her.

"Well" Chara said. "How about we take a walk?"

"Sure." I mumbled distractedly, not really paying attention anymore, not even bouncing Frisk.

We started walking, me not noticing where we were going, I might as well of been blind again.

"We're here." Chara said after a while.

I blinked in surprise, looking up and seeing the castle. "You led me through the _entire_ underground and I didn't notice?" I asked.

"Yep. "She said. "YOu're pretty oblivious."

I shifted nervously in place, looking up uncertainly at the castle, really not wanting to go inside of it.

Asriel walked out, going on a walk. I eeped in fear, hiding behind Chara.

"Hey, Azzy. "Chara said. "Wanna heat to the hot spring in the castle?"

"Uh, sure." As said, confused. She turned around, heading in there, still confused.

I whimpered a little, coming out from behind Chara.

"Problem?" She asked.

"I'm nervous." I whispered, shaking a little.

"You'll be fine." Chara said. "Now, let's go to the hot springs."

"O-okay… what about Frisk?" I asked, leaning closer to Chara. "She hasn't seen my scars… I don't want her to."

"Don't worry." Chara said. "She won't." I looked a little confused, tilting my head.

"So, is she not coming, where would we put her?" I asked quietly.

"I'll handle that.' Chara said, her and Frisk secretly grabbing hands.

"O-okay…" I said, nervously walking towards the hotsprings.

Chara pushed me inside, taking off my clothes and carrying me over to where AS was, Suddenly, I felt my wrist attached to something.

"Bye.' Chara said in a singsong voice, closing and locking the door.

I blinked, all of that happening too fast for me to process, before realising where I was and whimpering.

As turned, seeing me… and that her hand was tied to mine again. I shifted nervously, trembling, waving shakily with the hand that wasn't tied to hers.

She waved back, smiling.

"Seems we're back here again." She said, giggling.

"Y-yeah." I whispered nervously.

"So" She said. "While we're here, you wanna relax?"

"T-t-that's kinda h-hard right now." I mumbled.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well… I kinda realisedIoverreactedbuthavebeentooscaredtocomebackbecauseofwhyIoverreactedandnowIjustcan'tcalmdown." I said quickly, shrinking in on myself.

"Well" She said. "Will a hug help?"

"...Maybe." I said, not sounding sure.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said, hugging me with her free hand.

I froze… before slashing the rope with my claws and hugging her back tightly, practically squeezing her.

She held me, rubbing my back and squeezing me as well. "I-i m-m-missed you." I whispered, sobbing into her chest.

"I missed you to." She said, holding me close.

"I'm s-sorry f-for running away." I sobbed, hugging her tightly from where I was.

"I understand." She said. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

"I p-probably would've j-just ran away sooner." I admitted.

"Well" She said. "Now that you're back… wanna get some revenge on Chara for locking us in here?

"How?" I asked simply, glad for the distraction, smirking.

"That's what we need to figure out." She said, grinning, tracing a finger up and down my... more defined chest. "But, for now… how about we take advantage of the alone time?"

"H-how?" I asked, blushing, having a good idea.

She kissed me, grinning.

"I'm sure you know.' She said, her hand moving downward.

I blushed furiously, kissing her back.

* * *

I had a dopey look on my face, the side of my head using her breasts as a pillow, sighing in content, it being a hour or two later.

"That was nice." She said, giggling.

"Very." I said, smiling at her dopily and lovingly.

"Yeah.' She said, kissing me. I lovingly kissed her back, closing my eyes.

She stroked my face, holding me. I smiled, leaning into her hand, having missed her gentle strokes.

She continued, stroking my tails too. I moaned softly, a blush forming on my face as I leaned into her more.

She continued, kissing my forehead. I moaned and purred, blushing a tiny bit, simply enjoying being with her. She enjoyed being with me, holding me close.

:So… how are we getting Chara back?" I asked suddenly.

"Hmmm." She said, thinking. "We should think of something good. Something super good."

"Tie her upside-down spread eagle naked somewhere?" I suggested.

"Hmm." Asriel said, thinking, a grin on her face." How about instead of some random place we 'mount' her above the fireplace?"

"As long as we don't let Frisk, she's a fallen human who fell down a while ago, see her, I'm all for it." I told her.

"Though." As said." Chara might get off on the whole thing. You know how she's into that kinda stuff."

"Wouldn't that just make it better when she can't finish?" I asked.

"Hmm.' Asriel said, chuckling. "We should add some extra stuff to make it even… better.'

"Like?" I asked curiously. She whispered into my ear. I blushed, nodding in agreement.

* * *

"Well, we did that." I commented as we left the living room.

"Yeap." She said, giggling. "Hope she has fun."

"I'm having trouble deciding if she will thank us or destroy us when she get's out." I added.

"Well" As said, grinning. "I added a few extra drugs into the mix to keep her there for a while."

"So either she'll thank us, destroy us, or we'll unintentionally make her our slave." I said.

"Now, that's a good idea.' She said, grinning.

"If I wasn't the quiet one, I might be scared here." I commented, grinning.

"Though" As said, chuckling. "If she tries to take revenge, she might gain two slaves."

I immediately shuddered at the idea, whimpering and trembling. "N-no, I will _never_ b-be anyones slave." I said.

"Well" As said. "Having Chara as a mistress isn't the worst thing I could think of. As evil as she can get, she's not cruel."

"J-just… _no_." I whimpered, starting to cry as memories started flooding me.

"Don't worry." As said. "You know what, let's go relax." I nodded shakily, pushing down the memories and hugging her arm in between my breasts. She stroked my stomach, comforting me.

I leaned into her, trying to calm myself as she led me wherever we were going to.

"Here it is." She said. "The barrier."

"I've never been here." I commented, looking at it, before I noticed something. "Is that Frisk?"

"Yeah.' She said.

Frisk waved, pointing at the barrier. "What is it?" I asked, as we walked over to her.

She looked at it longingly. "Do you… wanna go back?" I asked, meaning the surface. She nodded sadly.

I took a deep breath, sighing. "Stand back you two." I said, my voice serious.

They did. "Azzy, remember when we we're trying to figure out what my regular magics special attack was?" I called back to her, not looking at her.

"Yeah." She said.

"I found it out a while ago." I said, taking a deep breath, mentally preparing myself.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Remember… the other fallen?" I asked, referring to the fallen humans.

"Yeah." As said.

"Well… I'll just show you, it's less of an attack… _and more of a power up_."

* **You called for the fallen… and those you have slain came**

I thrust both my hands to my sides, the six SOULs of those I had killed appearing, PERSEVERANCE, BRAVERY, and JUSTICE on my right, and the other three on my left, before I brought both hands to my chest… and absorbed them, my half monster biology allowing this, a sphere of energy forming around me as I _changed_.

"Woah!" As said, amazed.

I _roared_ , being about two stories tall now (partially because any bigger would threaten to break the cave we were in), nine tails flowing behind me, me looking like a giant fox with bone armour over myself, my eyes voids of white as I used my kitsune special attack, thrusting my head up and tails up and pointing forward, a giant ball of energy forming above me.

As was still amazed, cheering me on. When the attack got big enough, I compressed it, chomping on it before firing… _shattering_ the barrier.

"Woah!" AS said, Frisk gasping.

I turned my giant form to the two, looking down at them.

As flashed me a thumbs up. Something was wrong however… my face was blank as I looked down at them, _growling_ like a animal.

"What's wrong?" She asked, worried.

She checked the energy I was giving off… and it told her the six evil human SOULs were in the drivers seat.

"Cal" She said, tears beginning to form. "Please, come back."

I wrestled with the human SOULs, body jerking back and forth as I tried to gain control back.

"Fight.' AS said, extending a hand out to me. I was DETERMINED to get back to her, body shaking more before it fell limp, slowly shrinking, starting to turn back into me… without clothes.

AS blushed, picking me up, covering me with her cloak.

I shivered a tiny bit, unconscious, curling into her, a little cold and trying to get warmer.

"Don't worry." She said. "We'll grab ya some clothes."

Frisk was nearby, surprised by the whole thing. I whimpered a tiny bit, shivering more and curling up more.

"What?" As asked, bringing me to her room where she grabbed me a spare set of clothing.

I opened my eyes, having woken up shortly after being knocked out, and suddenly wrapped my arms around her neck, giving her a very deep kiss.

She kissed back, pulling me close. I moaned into this kiss, wrapping my tongue around hers.

She scratched my ears, grinning. I purred, ending the kiss and leaning into her hand, smiling.

She smiled back, holding me.

Suddenly, Chara walked in, picking us both up by the back of our collars.

"Morning.' She said, grinning. IT wasn't evil, just mischievous.

"Morning." I said, blinking in surprise.

"So" Chara said. "I think it's time for a little payback."

"C-chara?" I said fearfully.

"Ah ah ah.' She said. "For now, you both may call me Mistress."

I whimpered in fear, shaking a little, though I managed to keep the memories down… for now.

"Now." She said. "I got some great outfits for you two to wear."

"W-w-what o-outfits?" I asked fearfully.

"These.' She said, grinning, showing us two maid outfits. I blushed deeply, squirming a little.

"Don't be shy.' She said, grinning, handing one to each of us. "Put 'em on."

I immediately threw mine to the side, backing up and shaking my head.

"Gonna be feisty, huh?" Chara said, crossing her arms. "Well, if you don't put it on, I'll make sure you can't take it off."

I refused, bolting for the door.

"Nope." Chara said, grabbing my arm. In her hand were metal locking bands. "Now, you're not gonna get out of it without me."

I whimpered fearfully as she forcefully put the outfit on me, trying to move my arms out but being unable to.

"There.' She said. "Now, strike a sexy pose for me."

I refused, whimpering again.

"Aw, come on." She said, grinning. "Do it for your girl."

She pointed to AS, who was already in her costume.

I, very hesitantly, did a sexy pose.

As blushed, a small red trickle coming out of her nose. Chara was laughing, patting me on the head.

"Nice.' She said, scratching my ears. I somehow whimpered and purred at the same time, though the whimper was… less.

"Now" She said, thinking. "I wanna see you two together."

I blushed, walking so I was next to As, but nervously shifting in place, whimpering a tiny bit.

"We're gonna have lots of fun." Chara said, putting an arm around both of us.

I whimpered a tiny bit, shaking nervously.

"Aw, come on." She said, grinning. "Don't be shy. The three of us are gonna have lots of fun, right, Azzy?"

"Y-yeah." As said, smiling. "Sure."

I whimpered a little less, still nervous.

"Now.' Chara said. "Let's head to the hot springs."

"O-okay." I whimpered nervously.

She dragged us to the hot springs, stripping me and tossing me in.

I yelped in pain as my back hit the edge of the hot spring, whimpering a little in pain.

"You okay?" Chara asked as she tossed As in too.

I flinched, shaking my head, whimpering as I brought my tail up to heal my back.

"Come here.' Chara said, pulling me over, rubbing the spot. "Don't worry. It's just a little bump, alright?"

I nodded, a little confused at the sudden kindness coming from her.

"What?" She asked. "You thought I was gonna go full on demon on you two? Nah. This is more fun.'

I blushed, having thought pretty much exactly that, looking away.

"So" She said, grinning, putting an arm around both of us. "How's this gonna go?"

I didn't say or do anything, too nervous and scared to.

"I think we should relax to start." Az said, shrugging. I nodded absentmindedly.

We did, Chara with an arm around all of us. I eventually calmed down some, very hesitantly leaning into her.

She pulled both of us close, grinning. I eeped a bit in surprise at the sudden pull, flinching and tensing up again.

"Hmm?" She asked, looking at me. "What's wrong?"

"I still don't like sudden movements." I muttered, looking down and away, a little embarrassed.

"Nah, it's fine." She said, still holding us, subtly grabbing my breasts. "I'll just be more careful."

I blushed furiously, stifling a moan and a yelp at the sudden action.

Chara snickered, squeezing my breast. I stifled another moan, shifting a little.

"Chara." As whined. "Save some for me."

"Fine." Chara shrugged. She then grabbed ASriel's breast.

"That's not what I meant!" She whined more, then whispering.. "But, don't stop."

I blushed at the situation, very confused with all of this.

"Now.' Chara said, letting go. "What should we do now?"

I shrugged weakly, just kinda… accepting everything as it happened now.

"This is nice though." Chara said, sighing in contentment.

I didn't say or do anything, not really that comfortable with the whole situation since I was kinda forced into it.

Chara held onto us, rubbing our arms. This was actually a little soothing, me closing my eyes and starting to relax.

She continued, sighing again. I actually started to fall asleep, going limp against her.

She kept it up, holding us both. I started to let out little purrs, a very faint smile on my face.

Chara grinned, the three of us falling asleep, resting against each other.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up blearily, blinking my eyes, feeling a arm around me, and in my sleep induced daze, decided to snuggle into the person that was next to me, not caring at the moment who it was.

The arm held close. I snuggled a little more into the person, puring a tiny bit, waking them up.

"Huh?" The person said, looking over at me. "Oh. Mornin' kid."

"Morning." I mumbled sleepily, not awake yet fully.

"Enjoy your sleep?" the voice asked. I nodded, snuggling into the more.

"Good." The voice said. I finally realised it was a _human_ arm that was around me… but decided I couldn't be bothered to care.

"So… wonder what Frisk is up to, we kinda left her alone." I commented.

"Kid came in a little bit ago.' Chara said. "Got out when she'd had her fill."

"Did you make sure she didn't see…" I trail off, motioning to my scars.

"Kid, they're on your back." Chara said. "Only way she'd see 'em is if she pushed you over. Plus, I don't think she'd be horrified or whatever."

"I guess." I mumbled.

"So" She said. "I think it's time for my two little maids to give me a nice massage."

I blushed furiously at the suggest, it being very sudden. "O-okay, I guess." I mumbled, moving her a little so I got behind her, massaging her shoulders.

"Oh, that feels nice." She said. I blushed a little at the compliment, using my three tails to massage her sides and back.

"Aaahhhh.' She said, sighing.

At this point, As woke up, looking at us.

"Massage?" She asked.

"Yeap." Chara said. As shrugged, beginning to massage Chara.

I continued my own ministrations, upping them a little.

Chara moaned in pleasure, enjoying it. I blushed at the moan, but continued anyway.

As grinned, beginning to tickle Chara, who tackled her, tickling back. I decided to stay out of it, scooting off to the side.

The two tickled each other till they were laughing, them then turning to me.

I recognized their look, eeping in fear and turning, starting to get out.

"Nope." Charas aid, pulling me back in, both of them grinning as they began to tickle me.

I laughed loudly, squirming and thrashing in the water.

They tickled me more intensely. I laughed louder, thrashing more and using my tails to try and swat their hands away.

But, they were relentless, tickling me despite that. I laughed as they tickled me, tears coming into my eyes from how much I was laughing.

"Do you surrender?" Chara asked.

"Y-yes, j-just stop tickling me!" I exclaimed.

"What's the magic word?" Chara asked.

"P-p-please!" I begged.

"Please what?" Chara asked, pretending not to hear me.

"Pl-l-l-lease s-stop tickling me!" I exclaimed, thrashing around, accidentally hitting her.

"Please stop tickling me what?" She asked again.

"P-p-please s-s-stop tickling me m-m-miss-t-t-tress!" I exclaimed, sobbing a _tiny_ bit, though it wasn't noticeable from the laughter.

"That's better.' She said, stopping. "Now, what should the three of us do?"

I shrugged, a little upset, but it wasn't noticeable.

"You okay?" Chara asked. "I mean, you did suffer in the time it took you to find the right words."

I flinched a tiny bit, but nodded, shuffling a little in place.

"Good." Chara said, patting my head. I flattened my ears as she patted my head, pouting super cutely.

She grinned, snickering. "That makes you look so cute.' She said.

I blushed, looking down and squirming in place.

"Now" Chara said. "Let's get my two into their uniforms."

I refused to get in it again, crossing my arms and pouting more.

"Still refusing, huh?" Chara said. "Well, I guess you get the bands again. Such a shame. I might have not put them on if you'd have gotten in. But, it seems you need a little extra incentive."

I whimpered in fear, starting to regret not just putting the outfit on.

"Since you're new to this.' Chara said, draping her arms over my shoulders. "I'll give you one more chance."

I hesitated a bit too much, making her think I was refusing to put it on again.

"Fine then.' She said, shrugging. "Seems you're not cooperating. I'll just have to make it harder for ya."

I whimpered a tiny bit, slumping in defeat.

She put the outfit on me, locking it with the bands as well as chaining them together, restricting my movements.

I whimpered, struggling in the bonds, even though I knew I wouldn't break them.

"Now.' She said. "If you're good, I may take them off." I slumped where I stood, nodding defeatedly.

"Good.' She said, kissing my cheek, grinning.

I blushed a tiny bit, squirming in place, not looking up.

"Now" She said, putting arms around me and As. "I want you two to make us all a nice breakfast, alright?"

I nodded obediently, starting to walk off to do that.

As followed me, leaving Chara to her own devices. When we got to the kitchen, I started trying to make home fries, but quickly got frustrated since I couldn't really reach anything.

"Here ya go.' As said, giggling as she handed me what I needed.

"You know" She whispered seductively, reaching under my arms and grabbing my breasts. "I may keep you like this for when we have our… _fun_."

I eeped in surprise, blushing and whimpering _not_ liking my situation at all.

"What's wrong?" As asked me.

"I _don't like_ be treated like a slave." I murmured to her, going back to making home fries.

"What makes you feel that way?" As asked.

"The outfit, her ordering us around, and these restraints." I mutter to her, finishing the home fries.

"Well" As said. "This is pretty soft for what I've seen Chara capable of. If she really wanted to, she could do a lot more. Plus, I think you look pretty cute in that outfit."

I blushed, giving her a faint smile. "I know." I said. "Now, finish your half of breakfast." I said, walking off to bring the home fries to Chara.

"Alright." As said, doing so.

"Looks nice.' Chara said, patting my head. "Now, let's eat."

I tried to, my hands couldn't _quite_ reach my, even with the spoon I was using.

"Here." Chara said, unlocking the chain on my arms. "I think you've earned it."

I smiled a little, able to relax more now that they were gone, eating semi-happily.

"Good?" Chara asked. I nodded, staying silent.

"Good." She said, putting an arm around me. "I think it's good too."

I blushed a tiny bit at the compliment, quietly finishing my food.

"Now" Chara said. "What should we do now?"

I shrugged, since she was the 'mistress', simply sitting there.

"I got nothing." As said, shrugging.

"Me too.' Chara said. "Wanna take a walk or something?""

I shook my head no, not wanting to really go out in this, slumping a bit where I was.

"What?" Chara asked, looking at me. "What's wrong?" I shrugged, staring off into nothingness.

"Well, come on then.' Chara said. "Let's go for a walk. You can stare off into space when we walk."

I sighed a little, but got up, holding Azzys hand so she could guide me as I started zoning out.

"Don't worry." Chara said. "No one's gonna laugh. And, if they do, I'll kick their asses, alright?"

I nodded absentmindedly, barely hearing her.

We walked, Chara taking Frisk and putting her on her shoulders, Frisk laughing and enjoying herself.

I was mostly lost in my memories the whole time, me barely able to make them just half decent ones from people giving me false kindness on the surface.

"We're here." Chara said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Why are we at the RUINS?" I asked, confused, tilting my head some.

"I figured we should take a nice long walk." Chara sid. "This is the longest."

"Oh." I said simply, not having anything else to say. "Are we gonna go in or did we just walk here to walk here?"

"Nah.' She said, waving a hand at me. "We're gonna go in. I'm hungry."

"You just had breakfast…" I said, trailing off.

"Well" She said. "I stored like a hundred chocolate bars in here. Gonna deplete my stash."

"Okay." I said, nodding as we went in, me sitting in the big chair that was there.

"You comin', Frisk?" Chara asked the girl. Frisk nodded, following Chara into the kitchen.

I closed my eyes in the seat, relaxing into the comfy cushions on it.

As put an arm around me, kissing me. I blushed, startled slightly at the sudden action, but kissed her back.

She grinned, slipping a hand into my top. I blushed furiously, squirming in place.

She giggled, fondling my breasts a little. I stifled a moan, blushing more.

She amped it up, stroking my tails. I barely managed to stifle another moan, whimpering in pleasure.

She kissed me passionately, amping it up. I couldn't hold it anymore, moaning loudly, kissing her back.

"You two better not be having your way with each other." Chara called. "Cause if you are, you better wait for me!"

"Oh, we're just talking." As said. "Right, Callie?"

"Y-yeah." I stuttered, moaning as she continued.

"Cal" Chara said. "You know I'm gonna have to deal with you if you're causing Azzy to act wrongly."

I whimpered a bit in fear… but moaned anyway, As not relenting.

"Well" Chara said from the kitchen. "I'll deal with you when we get back."

I was going to glare at Asriel, but kept moaning as she continued.

She grinned, kissing me again.

"Don't worry.' She whispered. "You really think Chara's gonna do anything drastic? Though, you might wanna cover your breasts if I were you. I think she's… _jealous."_

I was about to do just that, but Chara came back in before I could.

"So" Chara said. "You were messing around, huh?"

I blushed furiously, quickly covering myself again, squirming in place and whimpering a tiny bit in fear.

"Come on." Chara said. "Let's go, you two."

I stood up, head down as we went back to the castle, trembling a small bit in fear the whole time.

Once we got there, Chara dragged me into a room, sending Frisk to entertain herself with Asriel.

I shifted in space nervously, a little scared of whatever it is she was going to do.

"So?" She asked, leaning close to me, an evil grin on her face. "How good are you at crying?"

I shrugged, confused at this. "W-why?" I asked.

"Cause." She said. "This'll be loads more fun if you do."

I whimpered in fear, starting to cry without realising it.

"Good.' She said, grin widening. "Keep it up. Now, how good are you at faking pain?"

"I-i c-could probably fake it p-pretty well." I whispered, crying more.

"Good.' Chara said, grinning still. "Well, here's what I'm gonna do."

She whispered in my ear. My eyes widened in realization, winking at Chara, making myself continue to cry.

She patted my head, pulling out a few markers and some makeup and some red liquid.

"We're gonna make this look authentic." She said, chuckling.

"Do my back, make it look like you re-opened my scars." I suggested in a whisper.

"Hmm.' Chara said, grinning. "Evil. I like it."

She patted my head, kissing my cheek. I smiled a tiny bit. "Tell me when to start." I told her.

"Got it." She said, taking off my costume. "We'll put this on over our work, alright?" I nodded, preparing myself mentally.

"Kid, I've seen 'em already." Chara said. "Just saying that in case you get nervous."

"I'm getting myself in the mindset to fake pain and crying." I whispered.

"Ah.' Chara said, nodding. She pat my head again, rubbing my arm. "Good job."

"Now?" I asked.

"Hmm.' Chara said, thinking. "Give it about another minute. Let her believe I'm taking my sweet time."

I nodded, waiting a minute before yelping in 'pain', loud 'sobs' escaping me.

"Nice." Chara whispered. "Now, hold still for a second while I do a little on your breasts.'

I nodded, faking the screams of pain for the injuries she was decorating me with, loud 'cries' coming from me, though I made sure they didn't ruin the makeup and stuff.

She squeezed my breasts a few times for good measure.

"You know.' She said. "I don't know whose I like better, yours or Azzy's.'

"I can make mine however you want them, kitsunes shapeshift." I decided to tell her, continuing to fake the pain.

"Well" She said. "I mean the normal."

"It'd still be normal even if I shapeshifted them, cause that becomes the default unless we specify it not to." I whispered, before continuing to fake pain.

"Well, don't change 'em for me." Chara said. "Save that for your girl."

"Aren't you supposed to be the 'mistress?'" I asked, continuing what I was doing.

"Of course.' Chara said, squeezing them again. "But, I'm not trying to break you guys' relationship."

"She pretty much told me she wouldn't mind earlier." I muttered, before ignoring the pleasure so I could effectively fake pain.

"Still. 'Chara said. "But, I _am_ open to the idea of the three of us having a little fun one of these days."

"Ask after this?" I quickly whispered, before I let out a particularly loud gasp of pain and 'teary sobs'.

"Sure." She said, nodding. "Hmm. You okay if I make a few teeth marks on your cheeks?"

"By actually biting me?" I asked playfully.

"Of course.' She said, mischievously grinning.

* * *

When we were done, I looked _terrible_ , what looked like, cuts, gashes, bruises, bite marks, (some actually real), covering my body, my scars on my back also looking re-opened.

I nodded to Chara to tell her I was ready, putting a hurt and almost dead look on my face.

"Alright." She whispered, giving my breasts one last squeeze and kissing my cheek quickly before dragging me out and 'harshly' throwing me to the ground.

I limply fell to the ground, letting out a convincing groan of pain, lying on the floor with a broken look in my eyes.

Chara wordlessly walked back into the room, As running up to me and looking at me.

She picked me up, cradling me in her arms.

"I'm so sorry." She said. "I didn't expect her to go this far."

I looked at her brokenly, otherwise staying limp in her arms, as if I was dead to the world.

She held me, looking at Chara, who opened her door, holding a chocolate bar.

"Did you learn your lesson?" She asked her.

As just looked at her, horrified, not understanding what had possessed Chara to do this.

"As…" I mumbled weakly.

"Yeah?" She asked, holding me close.

"You shouldn't of egged on your fellow maid!" I exclaimed, eyes suddenly normal, smirking at her.

Chara and me high fived, laughing as Asriel's expression turned to confused.

"Oh man, Azzy." Chara said, putting an arm around her. "This was sure fun."

"This is all makeup and stuff." I told her, before blushing. "Well… mostly, some bite marks are real."

"And, they were fun to make." Chara said, petting my head.

I blushed a little more, leaning my head into her, ears down.

She grinned, continuing, pulling As over to us. "So… we'ren't we gonna ask Azzy something?" I asked Chara.

"I don't think 'ask' is the right word." Chara said, her and me sharing a grin.

"Okay, then should we tell her what's happening?" I asked, smirking.

"Halfway through." Chara said, smirking back.

"Alright." I said, quickly getting behind Azzy and restraining her arms.

Chara grabbed her by the legs, telling Frisk to go play in the garden, us dragging her into the room and locking the door.

* * *

I woke up with Chara lying on my back, and Azzy below me, me comfortably sandwiched between the two.

"You were great." Chara said, patting my head. I blushed, purring a tiny bit and leaning into her hand.

"Really?" I whispered, suddenly back to shy me.

"Of course.' Chara said, kissing my cheek. "Isn't that right, Azzy?"

"Yes." As said, kissing my lips, stroking my face. I blushed at all the affection, purring.

They grinned, both continuing and hugging me. I cried tears of joy, happy to have such nice… whatever they were to me now.

They kissed me again, scratching my head and holding me. I blushed a tiny bit, purring as I cried more tears of happiness.

We just stayed like that for a while, them holding me. "I don't know what'd I do without you two." I whispered.

"Us either." They said, kissing me again.

"We should probably check and make sure Frisk is okay… we've been in here a while." I commented, blushing at the kiss.

"Yeah." Chara said, getting up and throwing on a robe. "You two need to get in uniform. Anyone not in a uniform in five minutes gets a punishment."

I was kind of tempted to see what she would do, looking at myself and seeing I was still covered in marker and make up. "I'm gonna wash up." I told Azzy, grabbing a towel and heading towards the bathroom.

"Hurry." Chara said. "You got nine minutes."

"I'll try." I said a little fearfully, going into the bathroom.

 _(ten minutes later)_

I was finishing up my shower, humming to myself as I got the last of the stuff on me off… that wasn't an actual physical mark, anyway.

"Time's uuup!" Chara's voice came.

I winced a little, having a feeling I took too long, getting out and, wrapping the towel around myself, nervously walking out.

"So" Chara said. "You took too long. You know what happens next?"

I nodded fearfully, wondering what she'd do.

"Good.' She said." I figured instead of the cuffs, I'd give you a new outfit."

"O-okay." I said nervously.

She held up the outfit, a very short skirt with lacy stockings and no panties as well as a very low cut top.

I, very hesitantly, put it on, barely managing to get the three sizes too short outfit on, my breasts completely exposed, making me have to cover my… lower area with my tails and my breasts with my arms, a furious blush on my face.

"I imagine wearing this will improve your time almost drastically." She said, grinning.

I simply whimpered in embarrassment, shuffling in place.

"Don't worry." She said. "We're not leaving the place… _today._ You can prove yourself tomorrow."

"P-prove myself?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah.' Chara said. "You gotta get into your uniform on time."

"H-h-how much time will I have?" I asked.

"Five minutes." Chara said. "Just like today would have been.' I whimpered, it having taken longer to get in it then that.

"Y-yes, m-m-mistress." I decided to say, sounding defeated, slumping some.

"Now.' She said, kissing my cheek. "Let's have breakfast."

I blushed more, making sure I was still covering myself, carefully moving out of the room so that I didn't rip the very tight outfit.

"I think you look kinda cute in that." She said, putting an arm around me. "I might have you wear this a little more often."

I whimpered more at this, blushing dark red, ears going down.

"Don't worry." She said, snickering. "If you've been good, I won't make you go outside."

I nodded fearfully, having a bad feeling. After me and Az made breakfast, I was bringing my half to Chara, but I tripped, pouring everything on her.

"Hey!" She said, crossing her arms, trying her best to put on a cute mad face.

"S-s-s-sorry!" I said in a panic, flinching and whimpering.

"Come here.' She said, her tone gentle but firm, extending her hand invitingly. I nervously took it, stepping closer to her.

"Do you know what you did wrong?" She asked me softly.

"I-i-i s-s-spilled all over you." I said in a very small voice.

"Very good." She said. "And, do you know what's going to happen now?"

"N-no." I said, fearfully.

"Well" Chara said, putting me on her lap, pulling a little of Asriel's food over and taking a bite. "What happens to bad little maids?"

"T-t-they g-get punished." I said, shrinking in on myself.

"Very good." Chara said, kissing my cheek. "So, what's going to happen to you?"

"W-w-whatever m-mistress wants." I said, hoping to lessen the punishment somehow.

"Exactly." Chara said. "And, what do you think mistress is going to do?"

"I-i d-don't know, m-mistress." I said fearfully.

"Well" Chara said. "Take a good guess."

"M-m-make m-me g-go outside?" I asked fearfully, whimpering.

"Sounds cruel." Charas said, grinning. "But, I'm a bit of an 'eye for an eye' sorta girl."

She then poured my glass of orange juice on my breasts. I yelped, flinching in surprise, causing me to move my hands away from my breasts, me blushing deeply again.

She snickered, kissing my cheek again.

"There." She said, patting my head. "I've punished you. Don't do it again, alright."

"I-i'll t-try not to, b-but it's k-kinda hard to m-move in this." I told her, looking around for a paper towel.

"Don't worry." Chara said. "Azzy, I need you to help me clean Cal off.'

"Sure." As said, coming over, licking my breasts, winking at me. I blushed furiously, moaning a tiny bit.

After she was done, she kissed me on the lips. I kissed her back, though I was blushing still.

"How's your orange juice?" She asked, giggling. I simply smiled at her more, blushing a tiny bit more.

"Well" Chara said. "Frisk'll be up soon. Cal, go put on some panties and an apron."

"Y-yes m-mistress." I said, quickly doing so, glad I didn't have to cover myself anymore.

"Good.' Chara said, kissing my cheek. "Now… you know what, go put on the maid outfit. We don't have enough plates for you to serve breakfast in that. Leave on the apron though."

"Yes Mistress." I said, doing so, glad that I could move with less trouble again.

"Good job." She said, kissing my cheek once again. "Now, make some more of those good pancakes."

I did so, sneaking one for myself since I spilled my stuff on Chara, coming back with the rest of them.

"Good job.' She said, patting my head. "I think you deserve a few."

"T-thank you mistress." I said, ears flattening, gladly taking a couple.

"You're welcome, pet." Chara said, stroking my face. After we were done the food, Frisk came in.

She waved, Climbing onto Chara's lap.

"Should I go make more for her, Mistress?" I asked Chara.

"Sure.' She said, nodding. I quickly went to make more food. When I came back, I tripped over a toy Frisk left on the floor, yelping and spilling the food.

"You okay?" AS asked, helping me up. I whimpered a bit, nodding and accepting the help… though I paled when I saw _where_ the food landed… all over Frisk… and she was upset.

"It's okay." Chara said, hushing the girl. "You'll be fine. Now, let's get you cleaned up."

She carried her out to the bathroom, the next sound we heard being running water.

"I have a feeling I'm doomed." I told Asriel, whimpering.

"Well" As said, rubbing my arm. "I don't think she'll do anything damaging or permanent."

When Chara came back, she had a look on her face that made Azzy doubt what she said.

"You and me need to talk." She said, taking me into the room.

"Y-yes m-m-mistress?" I asked fearfully, making myslef look as small as possible.

"Good." She said. "Now, let's begin our… _lessons.'_


	3. Chapter 3

I trembled in fear, dreading what the 'lessons' were going to be.

She started by taking off my maid uniform, crossing my arms behind my back and tying them, doing the same with my legs. I whimpered, the bindings painfully digging into my arms and legs.

"Hmm." She said. "What to do with you…"

I whimpered fearfully, trembling from where I was on the floor.

"Well" She said. "I think you need to learn a lesson… so, let's have some learning time.'

I whimpered, but slumped in defeat, knowing I couldn't escape, at least, not without hurting her, nodding.

She stood me up, putting a rope under one of my arms, throwing it over the ceiling into a little hook, tying it to the other one, it being tight on me, leaving me hanging a little in the air.

"W-w-what a-are you g-gonna do?" I asked fearfully.

"Well" She said. "I'm gonna keep you still for now."

"T-thanks kinda h-hard, w-w-with me dangling here." I commented quietly.

"Well" She said, shrugging. "You're not going anywhere."

"Guess I just gotta 'hang out'." I joked weakly, trying to cheer myself up.

"Cute." She said, snickering, kissing my cheek. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt ya too much. Hopefully, you won't bleed.'

"You s-seemed a l-lot angrier e-earlier." I said, not even blushing because I was still afraid.

"Well" Chara said, shrugging. "I don't think it was such a big deal. Kinda wanted to scare ya."

"B-b-but I made F-frisk cry?" I said, confused, though this only caused Charas rage to come back..

"Kid" Chara said, squeezing my breasts, grinning. "You spilled food on her. Now, I'm just gonna do a few things just to say I did and to make Azzy get more terrified if I ever have to do it to her."

I winced a tiny bit, nodding, her having squeezed a little _too_ hard.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Y-you squeezed too hard." I told her, barely audible.

"Sorry." She said, grinning. "I guess I should fix that."

She began tickling my sides. I squirmed, starting to laugh as she tickled me. "I thought you were punishing me!" I said.

"I'm bored.' She said. "Seems you're my toy for a bit. Plus, I'm just warming up."

I would of whimpered in fear at that, but I was too busy laughing as she tickled me.

"Now.' She said, grinning. "Don't laugh or else." I quickly clamped up, trying not to laugh.

She amped it up, kissing me on the cheek. I tried to stay silent… but I failed, laughing loudly with a tiny blush.

"Welp.' She said, grinning. "I guess you get punished."

I immediately froze, whimpering a tiny bit because she stopped and in fear… though mostly fear.

"Welp." She said, pulling out a gag and putting it on me. "I guess you don't need to talk for this."

I shook a little, scared of what she was going to do.

"Hmm.' She said, thinking, coming behind me and squeezing my breasts. "It seems your a little cool. Lemme warm you up." I whimpered in confusion, too scared to moan.

She went into the back of the closet and pulled out a couple heat lamps. She set them up, pointing them at me. After a little, I started sweating, squirming in my binds and wincing in pain as I did.

"There.' She said. "That should keep you nice and warm."

"Really warm." I muttered, squirming more, which only hurt me more.

"Hmm.' she said, grabbing my breasts again. "Now, they seem too warm. Better cool 'em off."

She grabbed two frozen ice packs and tied them to my breasts, pouring cold water on my head and on my breasts. I flinched, squirming more, shivering and sweating at the same time somehow.

"There.' She said, admiring her work. "But, something's missing. " Oh, I know."

She grabbed three ice cubes and put them in a… lower place. I winced, shivering more.

"That's better." She said, licking my breasts. "Now, you be good for a bit and I'll be back, okay?"

I whimpered, but nodded, not able to talk because I was still gagged.

"Good." She said, heading out. "See ya soon."

After a while, I managed to squirm so much the hook in the roof fell of, me yelping in pain as I hit the floor, it also somehow managing to stab me in my side, making me start to bleed onto the floor.

In a bit, she came in, seeing me.

"Cal!" She exclaimed, coming over and picking me up, untying me and holding me. "Are you alright?"

I whimpered in pain, side still bleed, her not having taken the hook out yet.

"Here.' She said, taking it out, putting a bandage over the wound. "Are you okay?"

I whimpered, holding my side and shaking my head, my stomach and the part of my back behind it covered in dried blood.

"Don't worry." Chara said, gently stroking me. "We'll get you all cleaned up, okay?" I nodded, whimpering, my side still in pain, leaning into her hand, desperate for comfort at the moment.

She gently picked me up, kissing my cheek as she carried me to the bathtub, washing me off and stroking me and holding me. I whimpered a tiny bit, leaning into her as she did this, looking a bit paler from blood loss.

She washed me, the water feeling good on me.

"I'm sorry this happened." She said. "I really didn't want this to happen. I was just trying to make you uncomfortable, not cut you open."

"I-i know, I-i d-don't blame you." I mumbled weakly.

"Good.' She said, patting my head. "Are you feeling a little better?"

I whimpered a tiny bit, shaking my head no, my side still hurting.

"Don't worry." She said, gently massaging it with the washcloth. It'll be okay."

I hissed a tiny bit in pain, her agitating the wound. "Should p-probably disinfect it." I whispered, meaning the wound.

"Right." Chara said. "Now, hold still. This'll hurt.'

I whimpered, crying a tiny bit as she disinfected the wound, though I made sure to stay still.

"Good." Chara said, patting my head. "Now, we should dry you off and get you in some nice warm clothes, alright?" I nodded, laying my head on her shoulder.

She took me back to the room, putting the maid costume back on me, holding me.

"These… aren't exactly warm clothes." I mumbled, most of my arms and legs exposed.

"Well" Chara said. "I don't have anything warmer that isn't too warm. But…"

She turned the heat lamps on us, turning it to a more comfortable temperature. I relaxed as much as I could into her, closing my eyes and enjoying the comfortable heat.

We sat there for a while, her holding me close.

As knocked then, sounding a little worried. "Can you let her in please?" I asked Chara, sounding weak.

"Yeah." Chara said, carrying me over and opening the door.

"Hey Azzy." I said, sounding weak as I smiled weakly at her,

"Hey." She said, sitting next to Chara after she set me down by the lamps, a couple pillows under me so I was comfy.

"Guess you'll have to be our maid for a while, Azzy, I can't really work with a hole in my side." I said weakly.

"Yeah." As said, nodding. "Wait, what?!"

Frisk came in as well, snuggling up on Chara's lap, the four of us enjoying the warm comfort.

"Don't worry Azzy, I'm fine." I tried to reassure, but my weak voice and the fact that I winced from some pain flaring up from my side didn't help me at all.

"A-alright." She said, trying to believe me.

"Though I would like my fuzzy pillow to cuddle with." I said.

"Sure." She said, holding me. I weakly wrapped my arms around her, resting my head on the 'pillows' attached to her chest.

She held me, rubbing me comfortingly. I smiled faintly, quickly falling asleep on her.

She held me, stroking my face and humming her lullaby. She kissed my lips, falling asleep herself.

* * *

When I woke up, I wasn't feeling much better, whimpering in pain as I agitated my side, holding it with my right hand, my left side being the one injured.

As held me close, hushing me in her sleep. I whimpered a little more, leaning into her, tears in my eyes from the pain.

She kissed my forehead, rubbing my side gently. "Azzy, w-wake up please." I whispered weakly.

"Huh?" She asked, waking up.

"C-can you change t-the bandage?" I asked.

"Sure." She said, doing so.

"Thanks… c-can we go get breakfast now? I don't think I can move still." I told her, blushing in embarrassment.

"Sure." She said, kissing me and picking me up.

I weakly held onto her, a little scared of falling because of how much of it I seemed to be doing lately.

She carried me to the table, setting me down, kissing me. I sat straight up so I didn't agitate my wound, kissing her back weakly.

She stroked my face, making me some breakfast. I was still holding my side as Chara and Frisk came in, weakly waving at them with half lidded eyes.

They waved back, sitting down, As making us all breakfast. I flinched in pain again as my wound flared, waving apparently something I should do a little… less, than I just did.

"You okay?" AS asked, scratching my ears.

"Y-yeah, just agitated it." I told her, purring a tiny bit.

"Good." She said, kissing me. I blushed more, weakly and shyly kissing her back.

She rubbed me, holding me now.

"Aaawww.' Chara said, her and Frisk snickering. I blushed, leaning into Azzy's rubs, before I smelt something.

"Azzy, breakfast." I weakly whispered.

"Oh yeah." She said, picking me up and carrying me into the kitchen due to her hurry.

I yelped in pain, her picking me up too fast, me feeling as the bandage reddened, the wound re-opened.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She said, re-bandaging it, pulsing a little healing magic into it.

The wound seemed to only accept enough of the magic to stop bleeding, rejecting the rest.

She kissed me, getting our breakfast. I kissed her back before she, gently, set me back down in my seat, me holding my bandaged wound again as she set breakfast down in front of all of us.

We all started eating, As helping me a little. I blushed in both shame and embarrassment at having to have her help me eat.

"What?" She asked. "We used to feed each other a lot before."

"I liked it better when it was a option, not needed." I whispered to her weakly.

"Yeah." She said. "Me too." We continued eating, the rest of the meal silent, me pushing the plate weakly away from me when I was done.

"Good?" As asked.

I nodded weakly at her, smiling and nuzzling her as much as I could without hurting myself again.

"Good." She said, rubbing me some more.

"I think I should get more rest, I still feel weak." I whispered weakly.

"Sure." AS said, carrying me back to the room, tucking me into the bed.

"Thanks Azzy." I whispered weakly, smiling as my eyes started fluttering closed, but I couldn't _quite_ go to sleep.

"You're welcome." She said, kissing my forehead as she walked out. I eventually managed to go to sleep, closing my eyes all the way and snoring very softly.

* * *

When I woke up again, I was feeling a tiny bit better, so I decided to see if I could move by myself… and ended up bleeding on the floor again, whimpering in pain.

"Are you okay?" AS asked, coming in and seeing me. I whined in pain, weakly reaching out for her, before my arm flopped onto the floor.

She picked me up, using healing magic on my wound and holding me close. I barely managed to limply get my arms around her neck, crying a little into her neck, having my face in the crook of her neck.

She rubbed my back, hushing me. "I feel worse now." I mumbled, Asriel struggling to hear me.

"Don't worry." AS said. "You'll get better soon."

"I d-don't t-think I can even sit up." I told her, crying more.

"It's alright." As said, hushing me again. "You'll be alright."

"I… should probably stay in bed." I added, sounding a little broken and depressed.

"Yeah." As said. "How about we stay in bed together?"

"Can you get us food first?" I asked, still sounding broken and depressed.

"Sure." She said, kissing me. I didn't even have the strength to kiss back, her setting me into bed with pillows supporting me so I could sit up and leaving to get us breakfast.

She came back, setting it on a tray. I smiled weakly at her, but didn't attempting to eat myself, knowing I couldn't.

She helped me, stroking my face at the same time. I leaned into hand, eating the food, looking frustrated a little that I couldn't feed myself.

"Don't worry." AS said, kissing me. "I don't mind."

"I still don't like it." I whispered, sniffling, tears entering my eyes.

"It's alright.' She said, rubbing my head. "You'll get better soon."

"I just had an idea." I whispered to her, not able to talk any louder.

"What?" She asked.

"What if we both tried to heal it at the same time?" I asked, moving my tails close to the wound.

"Alright.' She said, nodding, putting her hands over it.

We both poured healing magic into my wound, and I felt it start to close, before it seemed to get what we were doing and block both of us.

"Well… I feel better now." I said, voice louder.

"Good." She said, kissing me. I kissed back, a little weaker than normal, but better than what I could do earlier.

She stroked my face, nuzzling my nose with hers. I smiled, nuzzling her back. "I wanna try getting up again." I told her.

"Alright.' She said. "This time with help."

I smiled at her, her helping me up, my side flaring with pain, but it wasn't enough to make me fall. "I think, I might need my walking stick again." I told her.

"Alright." She said. "I kept it for you." I smiled as she handed it to me, me putting most of my weight into the walking stick and taking a couple experimental steps forward.

"Good?" she asked.

"I don't think I'll be able to be a maid, but otherwise, yeah." I told her, sitting back on my bed and changing into my robe.

"Well" she said. "You'll still be cute." I blushed, squirming a tiny bit where I was.

She giggled, kissing me. I kissed her back, slowly getting up. "Let's go to the living room." I said.

"Yeah." She said, taking me there.

She set me into the big comfy chair there, me smiling at her. "So, how are we gonna handle the barrier being broken? We just kinda did nothing about it for a couple days now…" I said, trailing off.

"I really think it doesn't matter." She said.

"Don't the other monsters in the underground want to get to the surface?" I asked.

"Somewhat.' She said. "But, if they didn't know, it wouldn't kill them."

"Okay." I said, nodding, before patting next to me, the chair having enough space for both of us.

We sat down, me going onto her lap and leaning into her, face in between her breasts, snuggling in and teasing her with a tail subtly, so that Chara and Frisk wouldn't notice if they came in.

She giggled, stroking my tails as I did so. I blushed, purring and moaning softly, the vibrations helping to tease her.

"Stop it." She giggled. "What if Frisk and Chara come in?" I didn't, continuing, a mischievous look on my face.

Frisk and Chara walked in at that moment, sitting down on the couch. I continued teasing Azzy, making her moan, me making myself silent, since she was still petting my tails.

She subtly moved the back of my robe up, teasing my 'special area', making me put my tail in hers in retaliation, barely stopping myself from doing anything except purring.

We locked eyes, both grinning, a battle to see who would give in first. I made my tail vibrate in her, shoving it in a little deeper.

She slipped her other hand up my robe, groping me. I blushed the tiny bits, responding by fondling her breasts with my other two tails.

A quick cough from Chara alerted our presence. "Y-yes?" I asked, sounding as normal as possible, but DETERMINED to not lose.

"You done?" She asked.

"When A-az loses." I told her.

"Aren't children beautiful?" Chara asked, nodding her head towards Frisk, who was sitting on her lap.

"Y-yeah." I agreed, reluctantly pulling my tail out of Azzy and my tails off her breasts, her taking her hands off of me.

"Yeah.' As said, nodding as well.

"I'm gonna get a bath." I said, slowly standing.

"Me too." As said, standing up as well. I made my way to the bathroom, grabbing a towel and setting it off to the side, turning the water on for the tub.

AS and I got in, me on top of her. I straddled her lap, shoving two tails into her and kneading her breasts.

"So" She said, grinning. "It's back on, I see."

"I didn't want to leave you hanging." I whispered seductively.

"Well" She said, resuming what she'd been doing. "I didn't want to leave you hanging either."

* * *

"I don't think we really got that much cleaner." I commented, a satisfied look on my face, me resting the side of my head on her chest.

"Nope." She said. "But, did we really come in here for a bath?"

"Well, we do stink, we should probably actually get clean." I said.

'Yeah.' As said, turning on the water. After we actually got clean, I tried to get up to get out, but kept slipping.

"It's wet." she said." Don't slip." I blushed, pouting and grabbing both sides, slowly getting up, only to fall on my ass.

"Damnit!" I said, annoyed.

"Here.' She said, standing up , slipping in herself.

"This damn things usually not this slippery." I grumbled.

"Well" As said, grinning. "It's usually a bit steamier."

"For some reason I feel like we could blame Chara and it would be right." I told her.

"Yeah." As said, nodding.

"So are we just stuck in here now?" I asked, not even bothering to try to get out now.

"Yep." Chara's voice came. "You're welcome."

"Chara, can you come in here for a sec?" I asked.

"Sorry." She said. "Eating. But, I thought you two would enjoy some time together. There's a scrub brush nearby on the rack in the tub you can use."

"It's too far." I said, it being just out of reach.

"Well" She said. "Use a little magic."

"I have _spikes_ , how are _spikes_ supposed to bring it to me? The best I could do is impale it." I deadpanned.

"Stand up." Chara said.

"We can't we keep slipping." I said.

"Here." Chara said, throwing a knife in, slicing the rope the brush was on, sending it to the ground.

I yelped a little in surprise, before bending over the side of the tub, reaching for the brush.

As blushed at the view, speechless. I wiggled a little, trying to reach the brush.

Eventually I did, pulling it over and falling on As, who grabbed me. I looked up at her, and her face was red.

She stroked me, trying to get her blush to go down.

"Why's your face so red?" I asked, leaning into to her hand.

"N-no reason." She said.

I narrowed my eyes, booping her nose. "Liar, tell me." I demanded.

"I" She said. "Had a nice view."

"But… we're in the bathroom?" I said confusedly, tilting my head at her, ear flopping.

"Y-yeah." She said, nodding. "We are."

" _What_ was the view?" I asked her, my tone saying I wasn't going to let this drop.

"Y-you." She said, blushing again.

"What about me?" I asked.

"J-just you." As said.

"Come on, tell me!" I said, giving her a cute look, ears flopping and pouting adorably, letting my eyes water.

"N-no.' She said, shaking her head. "I don't want to."

I whimpered more, eyes welling up more and putting my hands under my chin, letting out a adorable whimper.

"No." She said, closing her eyes. "Drop it. I'm not gonna say it. Please quit it."

"What's so bad?" I asked, slumping, stopping the look.

"I-it's embarrassing." As said. "E-even though, I've seen it all.'

"Wha- _ooooooooh_." I said, blushing myself now, handing her the brush and awkwardly scooting away a little.

"Y-yeah." As said.

"J-j-just get us out of here." I mumbled, blush still on my face.

"Y-yeah." She said, scrubbing the tub to remove the slippery substance.

We got out, me being unusually shy and making sure she couldn't see anything, covering myself with the towle.

She put an arm around me, assisting me out and helping me get dressed.

"Thanks." I mumbled embarrassedly, leaning into her, holding the walking stick in my left hand, my right around her waist.

"Welcome." She said, rubbing my arm. We left the bathroom, me leaning into her as she helped me walk back to the living room.

"So, what do you guys wanna do now?" I asked, all four of us in the room.

"No clue." Chara said.

Frisk shrugged, As doing the same. "We could check out the surface around where the barrier was." I suggested.

"Sure." Chara said. "I'm game."

We all went to where the barrier used to be, looking over a forest. "I bet this would have a wonderful view in the sunset or sunrise." I commented.

"Yeah." Chara said, nodding.

"We should probably go back in before anyone sees us up here, I don't want humans invading the Underground." I added.

"Yeah.' all (except Frisk) said, us heading back into the cave.

"Well, that was a nice view and all, but unless we plan on actually getting everyone above ground, let's not go any further than that." I said, yawning tiredly and slumping a little.

"Yeah." Chara said, As picking me up.

I didn't even bother to argue, wrapping my legs around Asriels waist and leaning my head on her shoulder, tails starting to drag on the ground.

She carried me to the table, setting me down. I yawned again, laying my head down on the table, using my arms as a pillow.

"Night." She said, kissing me.

"Fuzzy pillow… bed…" I mumbled sleepily, wrapping my arms around her neck.

She carried me to the bed, tucking me in. I pulled her next to me, resting my head on her chest and falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

As I woke up, I was alone, and my side still didn't feel any better. "I guess I won't be going very far today either." I said to myself, sniffling, having wanted to walk around the underground, not liking how much my injury was impairing me.

"Well" AS said. "I guess we have another lazy day then."

"B-but I wanted t-to go around the underground." I said, sniffling, starting to cry a tiny bit.

"You will." She said, rubbing me gently. "I promise.'

"C-can y-you go get breakfast?" I mumbled, slumped forward, looking sad.

"Sure." She said, nodding. She left, me sitting alone in my room, softly crying still.

She returned later, setting it down and stroking my face gently, kissing me. I gave her a strained smile, leaning into her hand.

"Ready to eat?" She asked. I nodded, silently starting to eat.

"Good.' She said. I quickly finished my food, setting the food to the side and sighing sadly.

"You okay?" She asked, holding me. I nodded, though my expression betrayed me.

"Really?" She asked.

"No, not really." I admitted, sniffling.

"What's wrong?" She asked, kissing me and stroking me.

"You know what's wrong." I told her is a whisper.

"I know." She said, holding me. "I can't help you, but, I promise I won't leave. We can stay here together.' I hugged her, crying into her shoulder, really upset.

"Mornin' kid." Chara said. "You feel better?"

"I can walk around here." I told her, sniffling.

"Well, that's something." Chara said. "It's an improvement if I say so."

"I wanted to explore the underground again." I told her, sniffling.

"Well" Chara said. "Why can't you? You got three friends to help you.'

"The literally pain in my side would be too much after a while, unless I can explore without moving, I'm stuck here." I said.

"Well" As sid. "Why don't we try healing it again/"

"Okay." I said, bringing my tails up.

She put her hands over the wound, Chara putting her own over it. We all poured healing magic into the wound, making it close, a very happy look coming across my face as I pounced on the two, hugging them into my breasts 'accidentally'.

"Mine are bigger.' Chara said, her voice muffled, a grin on her face.

"Really?" I asked, raising a eyebrow.

"Yep." Chara said. I let them up, looking at Chara doubtfully.

"Comparing time." As said. I blushed, but decided to go with it, nervously removing my robe.

Chara removed her top, As 'inspecting' them, giggling as she did. I blushed more, watching As 'inspect' Charas breasts making me have a… _situation_ , downstairs.

"Seems Callie's are a little bigger.' As said, giggling as she gave them one more squeeze. "But, just a little."

I moaned a tiny bit at the squeeze, blushing and squirming in place.

"Well" As said. "Let's go do some exploring."

"Umm… Azzy?" I started, blushing a tiny bit more, before pointing to the 'situation'.

"Put some clothes on.' As said. "That'll do."

"P-please." I said, pouting at her.

"Nope." She said, sticking her tongue out and winking at me.

" _Please_." I begged, whimpering a little, it starting to get… uncomfortable.

"Just ignore it." Chara said, her and As leaving.

I whimpered, slumping a tiny bit and putting my robe on, the 'situation' not showing through it, following them out.

"Now.' Chara said. "Where first?"

"I never got to see that skele friend of yours, and the lab is closest." I suggested, squirming a bit.

"Well then." Chara said. "Let's go."

We went to the lab, Chara knocking on the door since it didn't immediately slide open for us.

"Hello." A skeleton said, opening the door. "Hello, Chara."

"Sup." Charas aid. "This is Azzy and Cal."

"Hi." I waved shyly, hiding a bit behind Azzy.

"Hello." the skeleton said.

"What's your name?" As asked.

"Gaster.' the skeleton said.

"What are you working on?" I asked, peeking into the lab from over both the skeletons and Asriels shoulders.

"A device to help strengthen the SOUL." Gaster said.

I tilted my head, curious. "By how much?" I asked, stepping out from behind Asriel.

"I am working on two hundred percent." He said.

"Can I try it?" I asked curiously.

"Sorry." Gaster said. "It doesn't work on humans. Too much DETERMINATION."

"I'm a kitsune, not human." I told him, ear twitching.

"You're a hybrid.' Chara said.

"I'm actually mostly kitsune now… the human bit is kinda… _less_ , as I get more power." I told her, shrugging carelessly.

"Well" Gaster said. "Kitsunes also have too much DETERMINATION as well as too much power for the parameters of the device."

"Aaaw…" I said, pouting and crossing my arms… before I felt a familiar pain, just grunting a little as a fourth tail appears.

"Well, that was random." I commented, looking over the new tail… before tickling Asriels sides with it and another of my tails, tickling Chara with my other two.

"Nooo!" AS shouted, Chara tickling back.

I lifted them each with one tail, restraining their arms, continuing tickling them each with one tail and heading back to the castle and into my room.

"Why are we here?" As asked.

"So I can tickle you two in private." I told them, smirking and upping the intensity of my tails tickles.

"Noooo!" AS shouted, them both laughing.

As they were busy distracted being tickled, I removed their shirts and pants, intensing the tickling on their now bare skin.

"Nooo!" AS shouted again, Chara struggling and managing to get free, tackling me and tickling me.

I yelped in surprise, dropping Asriel as I fell on my back, whimpering a tiny bit before laughing as Chara tickled me through my robe.

AS jumped in, aiding Chara in tickling me. I thrashed, trying to get my tails to tickle them back as I continued laughing.

"Nope." Chara said, upping her tickles, making me lose focus on my tails.

I thrashed more, laughing as I flailed under her, somehow managing to claw her across her face, leaving three red lines.

"Ow!" She said, shrugging it off, tickling me harder.

I thrashed more, laughing, tears starting to run down my face from how hard I was laughing.

They didn't relent, increasing the velocity. I eventually managed to scratch Chara again, this time a little deeper, though I didn't mean to scratch her either time.

"You need to trim those." She said, wiping the blood. "Guess Azzy's got some work to do."

"S-s-sorry." I whimpered, flinching a little when I saw the cuts, the second set being a _little_ deep.

"It's alright.' She said, putting a quick bandage over them. "Just get 'em cut after this."

She then resumed, upping it more. I yelped, laughing loudly and thrashing even more.

"You can't win!" AS shouted, laughing.

"I-i g-give, I g-give!" I exclaimed, still laughing.

"What's the magic word?" Chara asked.

"I-i d-don't remember!" I said, laughing and thrashing around under her and Asriel.

"Well" Chara said. "Just this once, I'll let you off."

"T-thanks." I said, forcing myself to calm down.

"Welcome." Chara sid. "Now, tell us why we're in our underwear."

"I-it w-was so I could t-tickle you easier." I told her, blushing and squirming a little.

"Fair enough." Chara said. "Well, I'm hungry. Let's eat."

"But… " Chara said, grabbing me. "Someone's gotta be in costume."

I whimpered, her grabbing a little too harshly, ears flattening, having a bad feeling.

She dressed me in the costume again, but much, much more restrained. I tried to move, and found that I could barely move at all. "H-how a-am I supposed to make breakfast like this?" I asked.

"Figure it out." Chara said.

I was going to continue to argue, but slumped and decided I wasn't going to win this, awkwardly shuffling out of the room.

As and Chara sat down, waiting for me. Half way through the living room I got sick of shuffling slowly, starting to _hop_ to the kitchen.

They began to talk as I tried to make breakfast, though I wasn't having much luck, since I couldn't really reach anything, and my tails weren't the best for this since I didn't want them to get messy.

"Hurry up in there." Chara called.

I started to panic a little, hopping to try and reach something but hitting something, somehow managing to land on my face with a sickening _snap_.

"You okay in there?" Chara called.

I whimpered in pain back to her, not able to get up because I couldn't move my arms or legs enough.

"Well" Chara said, coming in. "I guess I overdid it a little."

I whimpered in pain from where I was on the floor, my nose feeling weird.

"Come here." She said, picking me up and righting me.

I whimpered, face bloody because my broken nose was bleeding, not able to set it because I couldn't reach it.

"Here." She said, releasing me. "Let's fix that."

I reached up and set my nose, wincing and whimpering in pain as I did, nose still bleeding and making the bottom half of my face bloody.

"Here.' She said, giving me a handkerchief.

I quickly cleaned my face, stopping the blood from going out of my nose. "C-can I get a bandage?" I asked, voice a little quieter than normal.

"Sure." She said, handing me one.

I put it across my nose, to make sure it stayed in place, before starting on breakfast.

"Take your time." She said, leaving.

I did, making a delicious breakfast, even more so than usual and bringing out Chara and Asriels plates, though I didn't have one for myself.

"Grab yourself a plate." Chara said.

"Okay." I said, smiling mischievously as I left to get myself some food, them not knowing what I put in there.

I hummed as I ate my food with them, waiting for what I put in theirs to take effect.

"You put something in this, didn't you?" Chara asked.

"W-what makes you say that?" I asked nervously.

"It tastes weird." She said. "Plus, you're nervous."

I nervously squirmed in place… before quickly finishing my food and bolting into my room, locking the door behind me as I heard their stomachs grumble, it starting to take effect.

They rushed to the bathrooms, locking the doors.

I giggled to myself as they did, before barricading the door since I knew they would be _very_ mad after they were done.

Afterwards, they knocked gently on the door.

"Y-yes?" I hesitantly called out to them, sensing their anger.

"Open up." As said sweetly.

"N-no!" I said, sensing their intent.

"Please.' AS said, pouting a little.

I hesitantly removed the barricade, unlocking the door… and quickly hiding under the bed.

"Where are you?" AS called, entering.

I didn't answer, going further under the bed and whimpering quietly to myself.

"Just come on out.' Chara said. "We promise we won't hurt you.'

I could sense she was lying, but I wanted to believe them, so I, very nervously, came out.

They grabbed me, escorting me to the kitchen.

"We made you something." AS said, smiling sweetly as they set a meal before me.

"I-i j-just ate, I-i'm not hungry." I stuttered, squirming.

"Alright then." Chara said. "Want a drink?"

"I-i'm not thirsty." I said.

"Well" Chara said, patting my head. "Do you want to do something else?"

"I-i c-can s-sense h-how m-mad you t-two are, j-just g-get whatever y-your gonna do o-over with." I told them, flinching at the contact and whimpering.

"Well" Chara said. "Have a drink first. You're gonna need it."

"O-okay." I stuttered, drinking the drink and noticing it didn't taste any different.

"Might want a bite too." AS said. I hesitantly ate, squirming, not noticing any differences in the food either.

"Good?" they asked.

We sat there awkwardly for a few minutes, nothing happening, them getting inpatient and madder.

"Well" Chara said, sighing angrily. "I don't care anymore. So, what should we do now?"

I tried to sneak away, not trusting how mad the two were right now.

"Hold it." Chara said, grabbing me. "Anything we do, you do too." I whimpered a little, her grabbing me a little too tight, though she didn't seem to care.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"N-nothing." I whimpered, not moving.

"Good.' Chara said. "Now, come up with something."

"W-w-why d-do I-i h-have to?" I asked, accidentally stepping on her sock covered foot. She growled in anger, looking at me with fury in her eyes as she started to beat me up, tackling me to the ground and hitting me in multiple places before picking me up and taking me to the dungeon, locking me up spread eagle with each tail spread straight in each cardinal direction, also putting a lock around my neck and waist.

"Well" She said. "To answer your question: me and Azzy couldn't figure anything out."

I just looked at her weakly, a couple bruises visible on my face, me feeling more underneath my clothes.

"Don't worry.' She said, pulsing a little healing into me. "I'm not gonna be cruel. Just wait down here until I get my _knives_."

I whimpered a little, sensing she was completely serious, watching as she left and trembling in my bounds.

She came back, holding a sharp knife. She walked over to me, putting the knife near me. She then pushed it against my skin, the knife actually bending. She started laughing.

"Oh, calm down, crybaby." She said. "Honestly, you're as bad as Azzy. They're fake. I wouldn't use my knives on you. I save those for battle."

"I-i'm a crybaby?" I mumbled, getting a little mad. "You literally j-just _beat me up and chained me to a wall_." I said, tears in my eyes.

"You've cried over littler.' Chara said, healing me and unchaining me. "I just had to take out some aggression. Unfortunately, you happened to be the target. It's my thing I do once a month."

I stormed away from her, shoving her into a wall and going to my room, locking myself in and barricading it again, going onto the bed and wrapping myself up in blankets, sobbing with mixed emotions going through my mind.

"You okay?" AS asked, knocking on the door.

" _Go away!_ " I shouted, making spikes come up from just in front of the door.

"It's me." AS said. "I just wanna talk. Nothing else. I promise."

"I-i'm n-not in the mood!" I shouted, my sobs making me stutter.

"Alright." She said." Just tell me when you do want to talk, alright?"

I didn't answer her, pulling the blankets closer to myself and sobbing more.

"Are you ready now?" She asked.

I reached a tail out, unlocking and un-barricading the door.

She walked over, taking me into a hold, slipping her hand in the covers and rubbing me gently.

"Don't worry." She said. "You're alright.'

I sobbed into her shoulder, leaning into her hold. "S-she beat me." I mumbled, sobbing more.

"It's alright." She said. "Chara didn't beat you because of anything you did. She has this thing where once a month she has to vent all the bottled up rage she's kept because she doesn't like hurting people."

"T-the v-villagers u-used to beat me." I mumbled to myself, not meaning for her to hear.

"Well" As said. "She didn't mean to hurt you. She just couldn't control it."

"T-that doesn't change that it happened." I whimpered, curling up and closing my eyes, crying silently now.

"I know." She said. "The reason she didn't come herself is because she feels bad."

I didn't say anything, just crying to myself, shaking in the blankets.

She hushed me, rubbing me still. I kept crying anyway, shaking more under the covers.

"Can I come in?" came Chara's voice. I froze, trembling a little… but nodded into Azzy to tell her that she could let Chara in.

She did, Chara coming over and hugging me. I froze at the sudden contact, trembling a little in fear.

She just held me, not moving. Eventually, I cried into _her_ shoulder, trembling terribly

"It's alright." She said, holding me. "I'm sorry." I abandoned the blankets, whimpering as I hugged her tightly.

She just held me, rubbing my back. I eventually passed out on her… my head using her chest like a pillow.

She still held me, rubbing me still, comforting me in my sleep. I pulled her down, sleeping on top of her like I was, grabbing Azzy in my sleep and putting her over me, resting her head in my breasts. "Fuzzy blanket." I mumbled adorably in my sleep.

She blushed, hugging me as well. I smiled faintly in my sleep, snuggling into them and accidentally rubbing against a couple… intimate, places.

Chara shuddered, still holding me. My tails seemed to get a mind of their own, two rubbing against Azzys 'places' and two against Charas.

Chara stuck a finger in my side, calming my tails down. I squirmed a little in my sleep, her finger making me a little uncomfortable, making me snuggle into them again.

She removed it, resuming holding me. We all fell asleep the like, me smiling in my sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up the next day, I saw they were still asleep, and got an idea, changing the both of them into maid outfits, Chara with the restraints that made her unable to remove it, and put my robe on, sitting in a chair next to the bed, waiting for them to wake up.

They woke up, Chara noticing.

"Pretty sneaky, kid." She said, chuckling. "I'll give you that one. Now, put yours on."

"No." I said simply with a smile, childishly kicking my legs back and forth on my seat.

"Kid." She said, grabbing me by my collar, holding me as she tilted my chin to look at her.

"Y-yes?" I asked, inwardly cursing myself for stuttering when I was trying to be the dom for once.

"Put on your outfit." She said, her finger on my chest as she put her arm around me.

"No." I said again, not going down without a fight.

"Kid." She said, putting her finger on my side where she knew was a place she could instantly bend me to her whim. "Put it on."

I slumped, sighing disappointedly. "Yes, mistress." I mumbled, putting my costume on and letting her free, hanging my head in sadness and disappointment.

"What's wrong, kid?" Chara asked.

"I wanted to try dom, but I also didn't wanna ask, or it just would be you giving me it instead of me actually domming." I mumbled, turning around and, head still down, dragging my tails across the floor as I started to leave.

"Well" Chara said. "I'm not taking it from you. I just wanted you to put on the costume. It's so adorable on you. You can have it for the say, I don't care.'

"It's too late now." I mumbled, going into the living room and flopping into the comfy recliner.

"You okay?" As asked, coming over and sitting next to me.

"I really wanted to try domming for once." I muttur to her, curling up and wrapping my tails around me like a blanket.

"Well" As asid. "She didn't ask you to take off the cuffs. All she wanted was for you to wear the maid costume. You look so adorable in it."

I blushed a tiny bit, smiling at the compliment. "I only made it look like I did, I actually just moved them up a little." I told her.

"Nice.' She said. "Ooh, you should try domming her again."

"You think I could?" I asked hopefully, sitting up.

"Of course.' She said. "Chara's not used to letting someone else take the reins, so she didn't act right. But, I guess she really wanted you in that costume."

"Okay, I'll try again… where is she, maid?" I asked, suddenly pinning Asriel down, a dominant tone in my voice.

"Probably in the room, mistress.' Asriel said, giggling.

"Good girl, now go get started on breakfast, the other maid will join you shortly." I said, giving her a chaste kiss on the forehead as a reward as I started going back to the room.

She nodded, giggling some more as she walked away. I got into the room and, seeing Chara with her back to me, snuck up behind her and restrained her arms tightly with my tails, fondling her breasts and peeking my head over her shoulder. "Hello, Maid." I whispered into her ear.

"Got your confidence back, huh, kid?" Chara asked. "Did Azzy do that thing she does with her tongue? God, she's amazing with that. When you were gone, she showed off her skills to me. Don't worry, kid, I saved her for ya. I just helped her not break down every time she thought of ya."

I blushe, knowing what she meant, before I bent her over semi-roughly. "That's not how you talk to your Mistress, Maid, I may _punish_ you." I said, not letting it get to me.

Chara sniffed, pretending a tear was in her eye. "You're growing into a really good dom." She said. "I'm so proud."

"That's it, if you won't talk right, you don't get to at all." I decided, reaching over with a tail and bringing a ball gag to myself, fastening it into her mouth.

"Now." I started, restraining her a little more. "Go make breakfast with your fellow maid." I ordered, letting her up and slapping her ass dominantly.

She grinned behind her gag, patting my head and hugging me in pride.

"Don't make me restrain you more, maid." I warned, but hugged her back anyway, sending her off with another smack to her ass.

After they were done, As knocked, letting me know.

"How'd she do?" I asked Asriel, coming out so we could all eat together at the table, me taking the head seat. "Also… _why does Chara know about the tongue thing_?" I added, a disturbingly sweet tone in my voice.

She turned as red as blood, looking away and trying to figure out the words.

"Would you believe she taught it to me?" She asked.

"I don't sense you're lying, so yes." I said, tone normal. "But it was supposed to be _our_ thing remember? I think that deserves some… _punishment_ , later."

"Well" She said. "I needed some practice for when I first used it on you."

"Hmmm." I hummed thoughtfully. "Alright, I guess I won't need to punish you later… _if you show me how good you got now_."

"You sure?" She asked, smirking. "If I do, you might lose your dom feel."

"You're right… later, when I'm done being a dom then." I said, nodding, before turning to Chara. "Now, feed me maid." I ordered.

Chara grabbed some of the breakfast, putting it on her hand, holding it out to me. I opened my mouth, practically _daring_ her to disobey me.

She held it under my chin, holding it there.

"Alright, you seem like a glutton for punishment." I said, taking the food from her hand and giving it to Asriel who ate it happily, standing up and tying Charas arms together behind her, putting a collar on her and attaching a leash. "Now, instead of my maid, you are my pet. Maid, feed me."

Chara muttered something that sounded like 'I'm so proud'. AS giggled, feeding me, petting me for Chara.

"Do not pet your 'mistress' unless I tell you to." I ordered, swatting the hand away as I ate the food Asriel fed me.

Chara was beaming, me able to feel her pride. Finishing my food, I got up, grabbing her leash and tugging on it a little harshly, but not overly so. "Come, pet, it's _playtime_." I said.

She grinned, following me. I led her to my room, shutting the door behind her after she was in and smirking dominantly as I advanced on her.

* * *

A couple hours later, when she was done, she was lying down with her ass up on the bed, a fucked silly look on her face, me kneeling beside her with a satisfied smirk.

"You make me so proud.' She said, loopy as all hell.

"Who's your 'mistress'?" I asked, running a hand down her side, sending pleasurable chills through her.

"Azzy." She said, loopy. "Do the tongue thing… you're the best.'

I rolled my eyes, giggling a tiny bit, smacking her ass. "Wrong, try again." I said.

"Callie.' She said, just as loopy as before. "Show your mistress how it's really done. Show me how to please your mistress."

"Well." I started, getting on the bed and pulling her up to my… lower area. "You can start here."

* * *

A couple _more_ hours later, (three each time), Chara was actually _coherent_ , but still looked like she had the best 'playtime' of her life.

"You made me so proud.' She said, patting my head.

I smiled, us having forgone the 'dom/sub' thing half way through this time, leaning into her hand happily with a blush. "Thanks." I said, hugging her.

"Welcome." she said, hugging back. "I didn't think you'd make it this far."

"I did good as a 'mistress' then?" I asked nervously.

"You weren't the best.' She said. "But, for your first day, you were great."

I blushed at the praise, hiding my face in her stomach. "I mostly copied what I thought you'd do." I mumbled into her stomach, her somehow hearing me.

"Well" She said. "That's how most people learn. By following what someone else would do."

"Wanna get a shower before we go see what Az and Frisk are up to?" I asked.

"Sure." She said.

"We wouldn't want Frisk to ask why we smell 'funny'." I added, blushing.

"Yeah.' She said. We went into the bathroom, bringing a change of clothes (me my robe and her her usual clothes) and a towel.

"Should we shower or bath?" I asked, rocking in place.

"Take your pick, kid." She said, patting my head again. "As a treat for doing such a good job."

I beamed a tiny bit, turning on the shower, partially so that we didn't get distracted and be in here for a couple of hours.

She held onto me as we did, stroking me. I nead back into her hug, humming happily.

Frisk walked in at that moment, taking off her clothes and getting in between me and Chara.

"Hi F-frisk." I said nervously, moving my tails quickly to hide my back.

She waved back, feeling my tails. I purred a tiny bit, shuffling in place and looking at Chara for help.

She chuckled, making no movement to stop Frisk. I whimpered internally, but continued purring as Frisk felt my tails, me sitting down in the shower and leaning forward a bit, still covering my back with them.

She smiled, practically climbing inside of them, enjoying their softness. I turned so Frisk was in front of me, wrapping Frisk up in my tails.

She giggled, snuggling up, yawning. "I think I'll need to stay with Frisk for a little." I whispered to Chara.

"Alright.' She said, chuckling. "Just give her back or I'll punish you."

"I think there's still room in my Tails." I told her, ignoring the 'threat'.

"Sweet.' She said, climbing in. I turned the shower off, putting my robe after getting out of the shower and lifting the two with my tails, going into Charas room and lying next to them on the bed, them still in my tails.

Az came in, joining them, being jealous. I giggled, going in between Chara and Azzy, snuggling into my own tails, them wrapped around all of us.

We all fell asleep, me smiling faintly.

* * *

A couple of hours later, I woke up to find Chara wasn't in the tail blanket anymore, me sitting up and looking around for her in the room. I looked down at myself, blinking when I realised I was in a maid costume.

She was sleeping there. I was going to shake her awake, but decided not to, instead covering the three of them in a blanket that felt kinda like my tails and getting up, sneaking towards the door.

I then noticed Frisk climb into bed with her, snuggling up. I smiled, covering them and tucking the two of them in, before I left and started making breakfast in the kitchen.

As came in, kissing me. I kissed her back, smiling. "Can you go wake them up? I'm almost done." I asked her, subtly smacking her ass with a tail.

"Nah.' She said, tracing a finger around my chest. "I want you _all to myself_."

I blushed, squirming a little. "D-does this mean t-that you're gonna do the tongue thing?" I asked.

"Maybe." She said, grinning, touching my nose. "If you get me… _in the mood."_

"Like this?" I asked, blushed, fiddling with her 'special place' with a hand, breakfast done, me using some magic to preserve it.

"Something like that." She said, grinning a little. I kissed her sensually as I continued, closing my eyes.

She moaned, wrapping her arms around me. I stuck two fingers in her special place, deepening the kiss.

She wrestled my tongue for a bit, exploring my mouth. I moaned a little, melting into her arms.

She deepened it, leaning me back. I deepened it right back, allowing her to do whatever with me.

She slipped a hand up my shirt, fondling my breasts. I blushed, moving to fondle hers back.

We were just there, having our little fun with each other. "Did I earn the tongue thing yet, Azzy?" I asked after we stopped the kiss, us panting a tiny bit.

"I'll say.' She said, kissing me again. "But, in private.'

"M-my room?" I asked, blushing and kissing her back, already bringing her towards my room.

"Of course." She said, looking at me before kissing me again.

I closed my eyes and kisses her back as we entered my room, me kicking the door closed behind me.

* * *

I was lying back on my bed, naked, my legs spread and a _very_ pleased look on my face as I stared up at the ceiling, thoughts fuzzy, my tongue lolling out the side of my mouth.

"Had fun? She asked coyly, kissing me. I loopily giggled as a response, kissing her back and hugging her close to me, her face going straight into my chest after I was done kissing her.

"Fuzzy~" I mumbled loopily, giggling and hugging her more.

"Yeah.' She said, her voice muffled.

"I wuv wou Fuzzy~" I said loopily, wrapping my legs around her so that she couldn't get him, burying her face in my breasts more.

She hugged me, shifting so she could get air. I giggled, her fur tickling me as she moved.

She began to rub me at this point. Very sensually. I moaned, blushing. "Fuzzy, I'm sensitive.' I mumbled, blushing a tiny bit more.

"I know.' She whispered seductively. I blushed more at this, moaning a little louder as she continued, thoughts getting more fuzzy.

"This feels good, right?" She asked, grinning. I simply moaned, mind so fuzzy I couldn't speak.

She continued, licking my neck. I moaned, eventually losing myself to the pleasure, not able to even tell what she was doing after a while. After a while she stopped, making me whimper a tiny bit.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Mind is Fuzzy." I told her, giggling loopily, reaching out and hugging her, dangling off of her.

"Well' She said. "As long as you aren't too out of it." She suddenly stuffed something in me, me moaning loudly.

* * *

When I regained consciousness, Azzy was on top of me, cuddling me, making me feel warm and safe, me smiling as I leaned into her.

She smiled back, simply holding me close and safe. "You make me feel safe." I whispered to her, hugging her back.

"You make me feel good." She said, kissing me. I blushed kissing her back.

"I… wouldn't be here if I didn't have you." I whispered, sniffling.

"It's alright." She said, comforting me. "I'm glad you're here too." I made myself as close to her as possible, needing her comfort.

She accepted, holding me and giving it. We just were kinda there for a while, before Chara came in.

"Morning.' She said. "I'm hungry."

"Hi hungry, I'm Cal." I said teasingly, giggling in bemusement.

As giggled, Chara climbing on top of us.

"How was your sleep?" She asked.

"It was good." I said, bringing Chara into the hug.

"Good." She said, kissing my forehead. I smiled, nuzzling the two of them, licking their necks affectionately.

They hugged back, Frisk even joining the pile. I smiled, licking Frisks face to tickle her.

She giggled, licking back. "We should go camping in the woods on the surface." I suddenly said, before tickling Frisks side and licking their face again.

She started laughing, squirming and flailing. Chara 'retaliated' by tickling me.

"Sure." she said as she did. "I'll take care of you guys' clothing."

I somehow managed to ignore Charas tickles, noticing Frisk was barefoot and using to tails to hold her feet in place, the other two tickling the bottom of her feet as I continued tickling her sides.

She squirmed more, Chara licking my neck and upping her tickles. I blushed some, laughing as well, but upping my own tickles instead of flailing around.

AS joined in on Chara's side, tickling me as well. "W-why a-am I a-always the one g-getting tickled?" I asked, flailing, letting Frisk go and squirming, making a break for it.

"Because you're the most fun." Chara said, the three of them grabbing me and tickling me. I thrashed, laughing and squirming frantically, before I suddenly let out a mew.

They stopped, looking at me before laughing, continuing. I blushed, laughing and letting out more mewls.

As kissed me, upping it. "I g-give, I g-give!" I exclaimed, squirming and laughing more.

"What's the magic word?" Chara asked, grinning.

"P-p-please!" I exclaimed.

"PLease what?" She asked.

"P-p-please s-stop t-tickling me!" I exclaimed, thrashing around violently, laughing.

"Please stop tickling me what?" She asked again.

"P-p-please s-s-s-stop t-t-tickling m-me, m-mistress!" I said, laughing violently.

"That's better." She said, stopping. The other two were still tickling me however, me thrashing still.

"Alright." Chara said. "Let's stop. Someone needs to make breakfast."

"Not it!" I exclaimed quickly.

"It won't be me or Frisk." Chara said.

"Damn it." As said. I stuck my tongue out playfully at Asriel, blowing a raspberry at her. She grabbed me, licking my neck and tickling me again.

I yelped in surprise, moaning and laughing and looking at Chara for help.

She shrugged, taking Frisk out to the breakfast table. I managed to get away from Asriel, running out of the room and joining the two at the table.

She went in, making breakfast and returning with it, setting it down in front of me.

I smiled, digging in with a 'thank you' to her, humming happily at the taste.

"You're welcome." She said, eating her own.

"So, we going camping now?" I asked after we were all done.

"Sure.' Chara said. "After your two grab your outfits."

"Weren't you going to handle the clothes?" I asked confusedly.

"I already put you two something out." She said.

"Oh, okay." I said, getting up, skipping a little bit to where she put the clothes out.

"Have fun." Chara said, laughing at my skipping with Frisk and AS.

I blushed a tiny bit, running into my room and throwing on the clothes she set without looking at them… before I realised they were tight, so I looked down and saw a white t-shirt and jean shorts that were both practically hugging me. I blushed more, nervously coming out of the room to where the three of them were.

"You look really good." Chara said. "Your turn, AS."

AS got up, blushing as she put hers on. "You look great." I whispered to her, blushing.

"Th-thanks." She said, kissing me. Face still red, I gave her a quick kiss back.

Chara then did the sexy whistle, causing both of us to blush and me to shyly hide behind Azzy in embarrassment.

Frisk giggled, walking up to me and patting my arm. "Y-yes?" I said, kneeling down so we were eye to eye.

She gave me a thumbs up, smiling. "Are you trying to say I look pretty?" I asked, blushing more.

She nodded, patting my arm again. "Thank you." I whispered, giving her a hug.

She hugged back, patting my head. I smiled, giving her one last squeeze before letting up, standing. "Let's go camping now." I said.

"Sure." Chara said.

We all went out where the barrier was, going into the woods with large backpacks on me and Azzys backs, with all the camping stuff in it.

"Too heavy?" Chara asked, Frisk on her back.

"A little." I said, a bit behind them, me not using any magic to bolster my strength, so I was trudging slowly from the weight.

"Need a little help?" Chara asked, putting a hand behind my bag, steadying it. "We're almost there."

"Thanks." I mumbled, us finally getting to a good place to set up camp, me flopping down onto the ground.

"You okay?" Chara asked. I nodded, rolling over and taking the backpack off.

"Yeah, let's set up camp… after my nap." I said, passing out.

A/N: See what happens to them on the surface next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up, camp was already set, and Chara had the fishing stuff out. "Are we gonna go fish?" I asked, yawning and stretching.

"Sure." Chara said, picking me up. She walked over to the lake with me. I leaned into her, smiling a bit.

"Why are you carrying me?" I asked curiously, nuzzling her a tiny bit.

"Well" Chara said, kissing my forehead. "We're going fishing. Azzy already went fishing, so now it's your turn."

"Okay." I said, blushing a tiny bit and smiling up at her.

She smiled, hugging me... before tossing me into the lake. I yelped, thrashing a little in the lake before I using my tails as little propellers, moving myself over to shore, coming back onto land, soaking wet… my breasts visible through my shirt.

"Did you catch anything?" She asked, snickering. "As didn't."

"Actually, yes." I told her, holding a fish up.

"Nice." She said, grinning. "You're better at it than her."

"Your turn now!" I exclaimed, tails grabbing her and flinging her into the water.

She came out laughing, tackling me and tickling me. I laughed, flinging the fish back into the water and flailing on the ground.

"Looks like I win." She said, grinning.

"Y-y-yes, y-you w-win, j-j-just stop, please!" I said, her still tickling me.

"Stop please what?" She asked.

"S-s-stop p-p-please mistress!" I said.

"That's better." She said, kissing my forehead. I blushed, hugging her and the two of us getting up, me looking around and blinking in surprise.

"I-is t-that another h-human?" I asked, pointing to where a figure was further down the lake, hiding behind Chara.

"I think so." She said. "Can't tell very well though."

"C-can you go check? I-i don't wanna go cause… k-kinda part monster visibly." I asked.

"I don't sense anything bad." Chara said. "Stay with me. If there's more, I want you near me."

"O-okay." I said, staying behind her and crouching a little, so my ears weren't scene, moving my tails so they looked like a big fluffy belt.

We walked up to the human, seeing that it was a girl with jeans and a blonde ponytail. She was currently sleeping, resting, a fishing pole behind her.

"She looks like a kid." I whispered, peeking over Charas shoulder, noticing the kid was wearing a black shirt with a skull on it.

"Yeah." Chara said. "Seems harmless. Though, she's fishing the lame way."

"Should we wake her by showing her the fun one?" I asked, smiling mischievously.

"Sure.' Chara said, grinning. "You grab her legs." I nodded, doing so, smirking at her.

The girl blinked her eyes open, noticing me. I looked around to not see Chara anywhere.

"Um" She said, confused. "What are you doing?"

"N-n-nothing!" I said, eeping in surprise, quickly climbing the tree behind her after I let her legs go, my face red. She looked up after me, confused.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I-i-i-i'm C-c-cal." I told her nervously, shaking a bit in the tree.

"You gonna come down? "She asked. "Or are you gonna just shake the leaves off?"

I nervously came down, a couple feet away from her, my ears down as I shook.

"You cold"? She asked. "You're kinda wet."

"A-a-a-a l-little." I admitted, shaking more.

"You need a towel?" She asked.

"T-t-that'd b-be g-great, human." I said, nodding, teeth chattering a little bit.

"Here.' She said, giving me one.

"T-t-thank you." I said, sitting against the tree, wrapping the towel around myself.

"Welcome." She said, nodding.

"I-i'm s-surprised your not r-reacting to me being a kitsune… t-they're especially hated." I commented.

"Really?" She asked.

"F-from what I was t-told… kitsune d-didn't care for humans _or_ Monsters, a-attacking any that went in their territory." I told the human.

"Huh." She said. "Well, I never paid attention in class much anyway."

"Y-yeah… class is boring." I said, smiling slightly.

She grinned.

"So" She said. "What brings you around here?"

"Me and my f-freinds were going camping." I told her.

"Cool." She said. "I was fishing here and fell asleep. By the way, what were you grabbing my feet for?"

"I w-was gonna s-show you a funner way to fish." I said honestly.

"Huh.' She said. "Seems you already did it yourself."

"O-one of my f-friends threw me in." I mumbled, blushing.

"I'll bet.' She said, snickering. I blushed a tiny bit more, squirming some.

"H-how's the surface these days?" I asked.

"Kinda boring.' She said.

"Really?" I asked, interesting. "Why, from what I was told, the surface was really exciting."

"Depends on who you ask.' She said.

"Fair enough." I said, nodding. "So… I have this fox form… would you mind me following you around in it, so I can see the surface?" I asked.

"Sure.' She said.

"Thanks." I said, glowing slightly as I shifted into a small fox kit, since I was 'young' by kitsune standards, wrapping the towel around me with my tail.

"Pretend you 'saved' me from something, as an alibi." I said to her.

"Okay." She said. "Though, just finding a fox would be fine."

"Pretend you found me sick then, just in case you need to use sympathy to get to 'keep' me." I suggested, before making myself convincingly look sick.

"Alright.' She said, nodding. "Where do you want to go first?"

"Just bring me wherever you would if you found a sick fox you wanted to keep." I told her.

"Okay" She said. She took me to somewhere, me acting 'sick', so I didn't really see where.

"Hi, mom. Hi, dad.' She said. "I found a new friend. It's a fox. Can I keep her? Please?"

I was a little annoyed at being presumed a her, but decided to shift a tiny bit to hide my dick, simply because it was easier than correcting them.

"Yay!" She cheered, me having heard no response, though, I wasn't really looking around either. "Thanks, you guys. You're the best!"

I 'sneezed', scrunching up my face, looking around now, but… not seeing anyone. "Hey, where are…?" I asked.

"Hmm?" She asked. "What was that?"

I got what was going on, forgoing my act and climbing up, nuzzling her reassuringly. "So… what happened?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"What happened to your mom and dad." I said, nuzzling her supportingly.

"They died.' She said. "See?"

I looked to see two grave markers, me whimpering a tiny bit. "Oh… are you alright?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"That's kinda a traumatic thing to happen." I said. "Also… do you need someplace to stay, or…?"

"Nah." She said. "I got my secret cabin."

"Oh… okay… so, where do you usually hang out in the city?" I asked.

"Wherever." She said. "It's a big place."

"Is there anywhere we can place games?" I asked, shifting back into my normal form, before I concentrated, retracted the ears in exchange for human ones, and my tails going back in me as well, me putting the, now dry, shirt and jeans on.

"There's an arcade.' She said.

"Let's go there!" I said, excited. "I'll pay." I added, bringing out a gold coin.

"Okay"! She said.

We went to the arcade, getting… all of the tokens, for just my one gold coin, us playing for a while before two people in blue uniforms showed up.

"Excuse us." they said. "Where are your parents, little girl?"

"Don't worry." I said, internally glad for my physically adult form at the moment. "I'm her guardian." I told them.

"Alright then." they said. "Stay safe now."

I sighed in relief as they left, smirking at her. "That was close, kid… what's your name, by the way?" I asked.

"Lynsie." She said.

"Nice to meet ya, now let's go turn in these tickets." I said, looking at the _mountain_ of tickets we'd won.

"Alright." She said, nodding. We went to the front, looking at the prizes.

"Whatcha want?" I asked.

"A stuffed fox.' She said. I blushed, us trading the tickets for a stuffed fox that was as big as her.

"Yay!" she said, holding it.

"Let's go back to the woods now." I suggested.

"Sure." She said. We went back, me leading her to where the camp was.

"So" she asked. "Where are your parents? Since I can tell you're not very old."

"Well… I'm actually over a hundred years old, cause… kitsune, but… I don't know where my biological parents are… I don't even know _who_ they are… and my adopted monster ones died." I told her, sounding sad as I let my tails and ears back out.

"But, ya got us." Char ssid, grabbing me (or, more accurately, my breasts) from behind. I didn't even react beyond leaning back into her, sniffling a little.

"What's wrong, kid?" She asked, wrapping her arms around me.

"Memories." I said simply, memories of what happened to me because I didn't have parents at the start flooding me, but also memories of Toriel and Asgore flooding me, which _started_ to help… until I remembered their death, making me sob a little.

"Well" She said. "You got us. That's something."

"I-i k-know." I said, sobbing still, tears in my eyes.

"So, don't be sad." Chara said.

At that moment, AS and Frisk tackled me, tickling me. I started laughing, mostly because Chara was now stuck under all three of us.

She tickled too, holding me and keeping me from moving. "N-nooo!" I shouted, laughing and laugh-crying, struggling futilely.

"Yeesss." They all (except Frisk and Lynsie, since she wasn't tickling me) said, laughing.

"P-p-please, l-let me go!" I shouted laugh crying more.

"What was that?" Chara asked.

"L-l-lemme go!" I said, starting to go blue from lack of oxygen.

"Kid?" She asked, all of them stopping. "You okay?"

"A-air!" I exclaimed, taking deep breathes.

"You good now?" Chara asked.

"Y-yes.' I told her, face going back to normal.

"Good." She said, grabbing my breasts again. I blushed, stifling a moan because Frisk was there.

As licked my neck, tickling me a little. I squirmed, face flushing.

Frisk pat my head, smiling. "W-what is it, Frisk?" I asked.

She just continued, scratching next. I started purring, closing my eyes, still stifling my moans from what Chara and Asriel were doing.

Lynsie, curious, started to join Frisk in petting me. I melted in all the pleasurable ministrations, tongue lolling out of my mouth, me drooling a little as I purred.

They stopped after I was dazed, taking me to my sleeping bag. I snuggled into the bag, reaching out for someone to cuddle.

As happened to be that someone, climbing in and holding me. I smiled, cuddling up with her and resting my head on her 'fuzzy pillows', purring.

She rubbed me, smiling. I purred in my sleep, wrapping my arms under her 'pillows' and my legs around hers, trapping her.

She wrapped her own arms around me, holding me, making me smile.

* * *

I woke up to us still around each other, me reaching down and teasing her special place to wake her.

She woke up, moaning. I immediately removed my hand when she did, nuzzling her.

She nuzzled back, kissing me I kissed her back, booping her nose adorably… before quickly stealing her clothes and running out of the sleeping bag

"Hey!" She yelled, getting up and grabbing a spare, tighter set Chara'd gotten us just in case.

Before she could react, I stole those to, grabbing my own spar and stealing any other clothes that she could reach.

"Hey!" She exclaimed. I giggled, calling Chara over.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I stole all of Azzys cloths." I told her, snickering.

"Nice." She said. "But, don't let her out without 'em. WE got kids."

"She has fur, I don't think the kids would see anything." I pointed out, smirking mischievously.

"Still." Chara said. "Really don't wanna explain it to Frisk."

"We could make Azzy explain it while she's like this." I suggested.

"If Frisk were about nine years older maybe." Chara said. "Just leave her in there and throw a nice cold bucket of water on her. After you remove the sleeping bags so she can't use them."

"Got ya." I said, quickly removing the sleeping bags. "Can you guard this stuff so she doesn't make a break for it and get some clothes on?"

"Yep." She said, sitting down next to it.

"Thanks." I said, quickly running off with a buck and, getting some water, came back ready to pour it on Azzy.

"Have fun." Chara said, closing her eyes to nap, Frisk coming next to her.

I smirked, entering the tent and dumping the water onto Asriel. She shrieked, tackling me. I dodged the tackle, grabbing her ankle before she went out of the tent and throwing her back in, also putting down a soaked set of the even tighter clothes Chara brought for us.

She stuck her tongue out, putting them on, using her fire magic to dry them.

I smirked and simply splashed the clothes with a spare bucket I had, making her even wetter as well.

She grabbed me, drying herself off once again. I yelped when she grabbed me, squirming.

"So" She said. "You thought it was funny?"

"K-kinda." I said fearfully, struggling more.

"Well" She said, picking me up and walking out of the tent. "That's okay."

"Where are you taking me?" I asked curiously, nuzzling her adorably.

"To your doom.' She said, her tone pretty much stating that she wasn't serious.

"Noooo!" I shouted dramatically, 'struggling' a little before I giggled, kissing her cheek.

She giggled too, taking me to the lake, kissing my cheek before she tossed me in.

I yelped, splashing around in the lake, before faking drowning, a couple bubbles coming up.

She waited, knowing it was an act, deciding to let me "drown" for a little before "rescuing" me.

The bubbles suddenly stopped, me going further under water, able to hold my breathe a really long time because I made my lungs a little bigger.

She stuck a finger in the water, heating the water around me a good deal. I ignored the heat, going limp, a couple bubbles escaping my mouth.

She looked, thinking I may have been actually drowning, jumping in after me, pulling me out, shaking me a little. I didn't react, some water actually having gotten into my lungs.

She squeezed me, trying to get it out of my lungs. This wasn't how you did CPR, so nothing happened, me starting to pale.

She ran, bringing me to the others, Chara doing it successfully. I coughed the water out of my lungs, fist in front of my face, coughing heavily.

"You okay?" Chara asked. Frisk pat my head.

"Y-yeah." I mumbled, coughing a little more, getting the last of the water out as I made my lungs normal again.

Frisk pat my head again, scratching my ears. I purred a little, leaning into her hand.

She giggled, continuing. I somehow managed to curl up in her lap, her continuing to scratch me as I purred.

She beamed, patting my head more. "Cute." Chara said, chuckling.

I ignored Chara, nuzzling Frisk a little, turning into my small kit form.

She then hugged me close, nuzzling me back. I yawned adorably in my small one tailed fox form, licking Frisk a little bit.

She giggled, scratching me more. I purred, nuzzling her and curling up again in her lap, now small enough that I fit comfortable in it.

As looked a little jealous, but her desire not to have to face down Chara kept her from doing anything.

Frisk pulled out a collar with my name on it, putting it on me.

"Someone's following in mommy's footsteps.' AS whispered to Chara, both of them snickering.

I was surprised at the collar… but Frisk resumed petting me, making me simply purr and relax in her lap.

"You're gonna start early aren't ya?" As whispered again, Chara laughing and putting an arm around her.

Frisk set me on the ground suddenly, making me look up at her confusedly as she attached a leash to my collar.

Chara and As laughed, Chara taking pictures.

"Mommy's little girl." She said, saving the picture and titling it as such.

I leaped at Chara, aiming for her phone.

"Nope." She said, grabbing me. "That's too cute to not have."

I pouted somehow as a fox, moving to bite Chara.

"Stop it.' She said, giving me a look. "Or, I'll make it very uncomfortable for you when you turn human again."

I was already too into the motion though, chomping on her hand.

"Ouch!" She said, pocketing her phone and flicking my nose in a non-playful manner. "You're gonna regret that. Seriously, what the hell?! I just wanted a picture of Frisk."

It seemed to hit me what I did, me whimpering and shooting her a apologetic look, before I _tried_ to shift into my normal form, but the collar was in the way.

"You okay?" She asked, noticing. "Collar in the way?" I nodded, whimpering again.

"Here." She said, loosening it, but not removing it.

I shifted back to normal… before snatching the leash out of Frisks hand, bolting away and up some random tree.

Frisk walked up to the tree, starting to climb it. I climbed up higher, sneaking into the tree next to it.

She followed me, having seen me. "H-hi, Frisk." I stuttered.

She waved, patting my head. "W-why'd you follow me?" I asked, purring a little.

She pointed at my leash, taking it, pointing at me and then at herself.

"Y-you wanna walk me?" I asked, blushing. Frisk nodded, smiling.

"O-okay." I said, picking her up and setting her down when we got back down to the ground.

She held the leash, starting to walk. I walked with her, blushing the whole time.

She led me into a secluded area, pointing at the ground a little in front of us. A little confused, I decided to stand there, tilting my head confusedly.

She crossed her arms, pointing again, this time the tiniest bit irritated, though, it was still adorable.

"Oooh, you want me to sit there?" I asked, sitting down.

She patted my head, pleased with my obedience. She then kissed my forehead.

I smiled a little, amused. "You're adorable." I said, ruffling her hair.

She crossed her arms, pouting a little. "That's more adorable, but okay, I'll behave 'mistress'." I said, kneeling in front of her now.

She nodded her head as if to say 'that's right. You better.'.

"What now, 'mistress'?" I asked, looking up a tiny bit at her, her _just_ taller than me kneeling.

She began to rub me, mostly on the front of my body, though, not focusing on any particular section. I purred a tiny bit, to tell her that she was doing good.

She smiled, kissing my neck. It obviously wasn't sexual, but it felt god nonetheless. I purred more to tell her she was doing good, exposing my neck for her.

She patted my head, scratching my ears. I purred more, closing my eyes and smiling.

She stroked my cheek next, kissing my forehead again. I leaned into her hand, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

She smiled, patting my head and hugging me around the neck. I hugged her back, fairly amused.

I heard the snickering of Asriel and Chara at this point. I blushed furiously at this, hiding my face in Frisks shoulder.

Frisk, not embarrassed, continued hugging me, rubbing me again. "G-guess w-we were caught, 'mistress'." I said, picking her up and standing

She crossed her arms, kissing my forehead again. "Do you want to 'lead' me, 'mistress'?" I asked, nuzzling her a little bit.

She nodded, a proud look on her face. I smiled, setting down and, kneeling, offering my leash to her.

She took it, patting my head, turning to walk back. I stood behind her, obediently following her as she 'led' me back.

She walked proudly back to the camp, Chara and As there, still laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked them, blushing a tiny bit, crossing my arms and pouting.

"Mommy's little girl." Chara said, Frisk getting a proud look on her face.

"Man, the funniest part was when she massaged you." AS said.

"S-shut up!" I exclaimed, blushing and pouting more, crossing my arms tighter.

"Oh, please." Chara said. "It's cute. She's growing up so fast. I'm so proud."

Fisk beamed, patting my arm. "Yes?" I asked, looking down at her, thinking she wanted something.

She climbed up me, patting my head again. "P-point to where, 'mistress'." I said, blushing more.

She pointed, wrapping her legs around me. I went where she pointed, bouncing her a little to make it more fun.

She laughed, enjoying herself. I smiled… but eventually fell, yelping and, managing to set her down safely, fell on my side, hearing a _snap_ come from my arm, tears entering my eyes as I starting wailing in pain, crying.

Frisk came over to me, rubbing my arm gently, hushing me by rubbing my cheek.

I hissed in pain, crying more, my arm feeling broken, leaning into her hand.

She put a finger on my lips, stroking my arm gently, kissing it as if to make it better. Sniffling, I smiled a tiny bit at the kind gesture, hugging her with my good arm and sobbing into her sweater.

She rubbed my back, still kissing my arm as Chara and AS arrved, AS pulsing healing magic into me.

Something seemed to violently reject the magic, me whimpering as another _snap_ sounded out, my forearm now broken as well, making me yell in pain and sob more.

Frisk kissed this part too, rubbing it gently. I whimpered, squirming a little, the pain starting to really get to me.

They both (chara/As) pulsed healing magic into me. Something rejected the magic again, me shouting and sobbing as my shoulder joined the broken body parts party.

"Heal.' AS said, holding me." Why isn't it working?"

I whimpered, leaning into her and sobbing in pain.

Chara set the bones, giving me a makeshift splint to hold them.

"I-it h-hurts." I whimpered, sobbing still, trembling from all of the pain.

"I know." As said, hushing me." You'll feel better soon. I promise." I cried more, looking terrible, face laced with pain and hurt, me sobbing and whimpering terribly.

Frisk kissed my forehead, rubbing it, patting my head. I was in too much pain for that to work, whimpering and sobbing still.

Chara, thinking quickly, knocked me out.

A/N: Huh... I wonder why healing magic isn't working... we'll just have to see ;)


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up groaning, not even moving to get up, feeling my right arm restricted, I looked over and saw that it was in what looked like a makeshift cast, on a bunch of pillows.

"You feel better?" As asked, being next to me.

"I'm not in agonizing pain anymore." I said, not getting up.

"Good." She said, kissing me. I blushed a tiny bit, kissing back.

"Also… why is this collar still on me?" I asked, feeling it still around my neck.

"Frisk wanted you to keep it on." As said, giggling. "It kinda fits you. Looks like you got a new mistress now.'

"Shut up." I said, covering my face with my left arm, blushing in embarrassment.

"Admit it." She said, stroking her face. "You love it."

"No I don't!" I said, blushing more.

"Yes, you do." As said, giggling. "Who knows, she may be better than Chara."

"I… do… not!" I denied, pulling a blanket over my face.

"Admit it.' As said, giggling as Frisk walked in, sitting on my stomach, smiling at me.

"No." I deadpanned. "Also… did someone just sit on my stomach? I can't see, my face is covered."

Frisk pulled back the covers, waving. "Hi, Frisk." I said, waving back with my good arm.

She leaned forward, putting her hands on my breasts for support, getting close and kissing my forehead. I blushed, tails quickly shooting forward and taking Frisk off of me, me pulling the blanket right back up.

She climbed right back on, laying on me and pulling the blanket off. I removed her again, squirming a little in place.

She climbed on, putting a hand on my arm, kissing my forehead and hugging me. I blushed… before hugging her back with my good arm.

She smiled, patting my head. "I'm o-only letting you do this cause Chara would want me to." I said, pouting.

Frisk rolled her eyes, flicking my nose.

"Don't believe that bullshit!" Chara called. I used my tails to grab Frisk and Asriel, moving them outside and zipping the tent up.

Frisk unzipped it, climbing onto my tails, curling up and falling asleep. I pouted, looking like I was trying to appear like I didn't want her there.

Though, since she was asleep, it was pretty much useless. I managed to lightly kick her out of the tent, closing the tent and putting a lock on the zipper that weighed it down enough that it wouldn't be able to be opened.

She shook it, sitting on the ground and pouting. "Go sit on someone else!" I exclaimed, somehow managing to sound like a tsundere.

She crossed her arms, pouting. This wasn't very effective, since I couldn't see it.

"Open up, kid." Chara said. "We gotta be able to get in there if there's a problem."

` "Fine." I said, unlocking it and opening it.

Frisk walked in, laying on me again. I huffed, looking away, ignoring her, a small blush on my face.

She fell asleep, snuggling up to me. I huffed again, pushing her away, Chara seeing.

"Not nice, kid." She said. "She just wants to be with you."

I sighed, fake reluctantly bringing Frisk back close to me, looking away.

"You trying there, kid?" She asked. "Doesn't work. Azzy tried it when you were gone and she sucked at it."

"Trying what?" I asked.

"Being tsundere." She said.

I blushed, shaking my head furiously. "N-no!" I shouted, not helping myself at all.

"Keep telling yourself that." She said, grinning. "As the eight year old doms you better than I could."

"Shut up!" I shouted, waking Frisk.

She patted my head, laying her head back down and falling back asleep. I waited until Chara left… before cuddling Frisk as much as I could without jostling my arm, kissing her forehead in her sleep, falling asleep against her.

* * *

When I woke up the next day, Frisk was there, and so were Asriel and Chara, them looking very amused.

"Morning." They said, Chara sipping some coffee.

I realised I was still holding Frisk, quickly letting her go and blushing, trying to stutter out a excuse.

"Save it." Chara said. 'It's cute."

I slumped defeatedly, ears going down as I went back to holding Frisk, putting her on so she was laying on me, her head on two very special 'pillows', me rubbing her back with my good arm.

She snuggled up closer, arms around me. I blushed a little, glaring at the two awake in here when they started giggling.

"Don't stop on our account.' As said, both of them taking pictures.

"S-stop taking pictures!" I said, blushing more, shooting spikes at their phones.

They pulled them away, hiding them.

"What's wrong?" As asked. "We're not gonna do anything but have them for memories."

"You say that now." I mumbled, continuing to rub Frisks back.

"What would we do with them?" Chara asked. "I mean, they're nothing worth anything for blackmail. They're cute pictures of Frisk."

"Would this be worth blackmail?" I suddenly asked, using my tails to strip them to their underwear, taking a couple pictures quickly and getting ready to send them.

"Only if you don't want to walk for a week." Chara said, her tone implying she was utterly serious.

"Okay fine, I'll de-... crap, I accidently sent it." I said, shaking in fear.

"Whatever." Chara said. "Not like they haven't seen that pair, am I right, Azzy?"

As rolled her eyes, Chara grabbing her clothes.

She then punched my leg, trying to make it not hard enough to break it, but enough for a bruise, a snap sounding out, me yelping in pain and starting to cry.

"Are you okay?" She asked, kneeling down. I whimpered, scooting away from her in fear.

"I'm sorry." She said, Frisk patting my head.

"M-m-my l-l-leg, y-you b-broke m-my leg." I said, in shock, sobbing and trembling.

"Kid, I'm so sorry." Chara said, putting a hand gently on my unbroken arm. I flinched, whimpering and closing my eyes, trembling.

Frisk put a finger on my lips, kissing my forehead and stroking my face. I leaned into Frisk, still trembling, but sobbing a little less now.

She continued, wrapping her arms around me. I hugged her with my good arm, not moving otherwise, so my leg wouldn't get agitated.

Chara put a splint on it, Frisk kissing it. I blushed the tiniest bit, feeling a tiny bit better now that my leg was set back to normal.

"Feel better"? Chara asked.

"A-a tiny bit." I told her, sniffling.

"Good.' She said, Frisk patting my head. I leaned into her hand, wanting comfort.

She pat more, kissing my forehead. I nuzzled her hand, blushing a tiny bit more, kissing her a kiss on the cheek back.

She smiled, kissing mine, stroking it. I blushed more, managing to purr a tiny bit. Chara and As snickered, Frisk beginning to kiss my neck again, rubbing it.

I blushed more, stifling tiny moans and purring more, covering my face with my good arm as I moved my neck, so she'd have more access.

She licked my neck a little, giggling at my reactions. I squirmed, a tiny, miniscule, moan escaping me, making me blush dark red.

As and Chara were on the ground laughing. I looked sad at their laughter, my mind making me thing they were making fun of me, Frisk noticing my look.

She patted my head to comfort me, wordlessly telling me they were just thinking it was funny. I still looked sad, thinking they were laughing at me now.

"What's wrong, kid?" Chara asked.

I ignored her, hugging Frisk and hiding my face with a blanket.

She hugged me back, patting my head. I smiled at the gesture, hugging Frisk tightly.

She squeezed me, kissing my cheek. I nuzzled her, face still dark red.

She rubbed it, smiling. "You're so kind… I'm surprised your SOUL isn't KINDNESS instead of DETERMINATION." I told her, in a whisper, smiling a little at her.

She pat my head, scratching my ears, kissing my cheek again. I smiled, before I felt a strange energy, hissing a little as a demonic red glow covered my arm and leg.

She pat those, rubbing them gently. I flinched, expecting pain, but blinking in surprise when there was none, breaking the casts on my arm and the splint on my leg, sitting up and moving them experimentally, them healed.

"I healed!" I exclaimed gleefully, squeezing Frisk, trapping her because her arms were now stuck at her sides, nuzzling her.

She nuzzled back, kissing me.

"They grow up so fast" Chara said, sniffling for dramatic effect.

"They act so terribly." I shot back, blushing… and giving Frisk a chaste kiss back.

"You're not complaining she's acting like that around you now.' Chara said, snickering.

"I was talking about your acting." I said, smirking and holding Frisk to my chest like she was a stuffed teddy bear.

"Well" Chara said. "You enjoy my kid's domming."

"I'd say she's better than you." I shot back, sticking my tongue out and squeezing Frisk tighter, accidentally putting her face in my breasts.

"Mommy's little girl." Chara said, sighing in pride.

Frisk moved her hands up, rubbing them, half trying to get my attention.

"Yes?" I asked, looking down at her.

She looked up, stroking my face. "O-oh, too tight?" I asked, blushing.

She nodded a little, still stroking me. I loosened my grip, but still held her, leaning into her hand and purring. "That good?" I asked her.

She nodded, kissing my cheek. I blushed, kissing her cheek back quickly, standing a little and going out of the tent.

She pat my cheek, climbing up and wrapping herself around me. I put my arms under her legs, supporting her on my back. "A-are you sure you want a piggyback ride a-after last time?" I asked, a little hesitant because I didn't want my arm broken… again.

She nodded, giving me a motion that meant go very slow. I did, walking carefully, not leaving the camp area.

She patted me reassuringly, rubbing my back. I relaxed, speeding up some, to make it more fun for Frisk.

She giggled, patting me, signifying her trust that I wouldn't fall. I went on all fours, speeding up more and running around the clearing.

She clapped, enjoying herself. I speed up more, smiling and making sure I kept my balance.

She pat my head, praising me for my good job. I smiled, speeding up even more.

She gave me a sign that said careful, worried I'd fall again. I slowed down a tiny bit, but was still faster than a little before.

She pat my head, scratching my ears. I purred as I continued, slowly down and panting a bit, having been running for a couple hours, flopping on the spot.

She looked at me concerned. "I have not run that much… ever." I said, panting still.

She gave me a congratulatory pat. I finally got my breath back, still lying there breathing a little heavily, not moving up.

She lied down on me, curling up and falling asleep, holding me. "Why are you asleep? I'm the one that ran for hours." I asked confusedly, curling around her, making my tails a blanket for us.

"Having fun?" AS asked, her and Chara in a tree, looking down at us.

"It was for the first two hours, then I just did it to see how long I could run." I told her, sticking my tongue out at them.

"Or because Frisk wanted you to." She said, snickering.

"Mostly my reason." I said, shooting a spike at them.

"Sure, it is.' She said, dodging, laughing. I pouted, nuzzling Frisk while she was sleeping and rested my head on her chest, hers on my side, me falling asleep.

* * *

I woke up to Frisk still on me, petting my head on her chest.

She snuggled onto me, patting my head on her sleep. I smiled, purring happily and nuzzling her.

She hugged me in her sleep, scratching my ears. I purred loudly, accidentally waking her. She looked at me, putting on a pouting face that I'd woken her.

"S-sorry." I said, ears lowering.

She shook a finger at me, still pouting. After a second, she flicked my nose, giggling.

I yelped in surprise, whimpering a tiny bit.

She looked at me, worried she'd hurt me too much. I rubbed my nose, shaking my head and nuzzling her.

She smiled, patting my head. I licked her face, before moving to the side a little, sticking my tongue out at her.

She stuck hers out, beginning to chase me. I giggled, running away and jumping from tree to tree around the camp.

She climbed into the trees, chasing me. I easily outpaced her, her not very good at tree hopping.

She kept going, however, trying all the same. I ended up out of her sight, me jumping down and hiding in a bush.

She looked around, not finding me. I giggled in the bush, staying hidden.

She looked more, a worried look coming onto her face. I stayed hidden, watching her.

She got more worried when she couldn't find me, apparently thinking I was lost.

I was tempted to go out, but for some reason stayed in the bush.

She began to become frantic now, looking harder for me, running to where Chara and As were after a minute. I went further away, hiding in a random bush I found in the middle of the forest and curling up.

Chara and As joined her in the search, looking for me. I fell asleep in the bush, my tails peeking out.

Frisk saw them, pulling on them when she found them. I yelped, whimpering in pain.

She stopped, reaching into the bush, pulling on me. I blinked away fully, nuzzling her now.

She held me, as if she was worried she'd lost me forever. I would of hugged her back, but she had my arms trapped to my sides, so I simply nuzzled her reassuringly.

She smiled, dragging me back to Chara and As, holding me proudly. I flushed in embarrassment as she did, my lower half dragging on the ground, me moving my tails so they wouldn't be hurt.

"Nice job, Frisk." Chara said, ruffling her hair, causing her to beam.

She dragged me back to the campsite with them. I pouted, her still dragging me annoying me a little.

She held me like a stuffed toy, dragging me to the tent. I blushed as she did, not even bothering to struggle.

She stroked my face, kissing it. I blushed as she did, squirming a little.

She shook a finger, as if telling me not to move. I stopped squirming, slumping defeatedly.

She continued, giggling. I leaned into her hand with a smile, deciding to try and enjoy the situation.

The bushed suddenly rustled, a couple of people coming out. I froze at the sight of them, trying to hide behind Frisk.

She stood in front of me, them seeing us.

"Hello." they said. She waved.

"The fuck do you want?" Chara asked, beer in hand, AS trying to restrain her if she decided to start something.

"We're looking for a girl." one said.

"Well" Chara said. "I'm a girl. The fuck you want?"

"We'e looking for a younger girl." the other said. "Blonde hair, skull t-shirt."

"Fucking pedos.' Chara said, grabbing As, clearly having had at least one too many to be civil. "Look, me and my cuz were busy fucking the living daylights out of each other. Go look some-fucking-where else."

AS blushed, the other humans blushing slightly as well.

"Sorry to bother you.' one said.

"You fucking better be." Chara said, taking another swig. "Kid you're lookin' for is a pretty specific description. You better not be fucking pedos. Of all the things I hate, that's probably in the top ten."

The humans left pretty quickly. Mostly it involved Chara getting too hot and taking her shirt off.

"Chara, I know a way to cool you off." I said.

"Don't do the lake." AS said. "Trust me, when she's this drunk, you don't wanna do that."

"Why not?" I asked, already picking Chara up with two tails and heading there, Frisk and Asriel each in one, me throwing Chara in the lake before As could answer.

Chara stepped out, pissed off. She grabbed me, throwing me in the lake without saying a word. I came out laughing, throwing Chara back in and running.

She quickly caught up, grabbing me and tickling me. I yelped, laughing and picking her up, tossing her all the way back into the lake, before I ran and hid in a bush, since nobody seemed to be able to find me in them.

Frisk, however, found me, dragging me into a secluded part of the woods, holding me. "Why couldn't you find me earlier?" I asked.

She pointed to her head, meaning she knew where to look this time.

"Fair enough… so how mad is your mom?" I asked, smirking.

She shrugged, making a drinking motion, meaning that once Chara got a few more in her, she'd be fine.

"So you're saying I should throw her in when she's had more?" I asked, smirking mischievously.

Frisk giggled, but shook her head. "Now I just wanna do it anyway!" I said, giggling.

She giggled, pulling me back and stroking my face. I let her hold me for a while, before putting her to sleep gently, putting her in our tent then finding Chara, picking her up and taking her to the lake, dunking her in a couple times before tossing her.

She grabbed me, tossing me in, grabbing me back and tying me down spread eagled next to the lake, grinning. I struggled, trying to get out, her having had the thought to tie my tails too.

"Now" She said, lying down on top of me. "I'll bet you're wondering what I'm gonna do to you.'

I nodded, whimpering a tiny bit.

"Well" She said, an evil grin on her face. "I'm gonna tickle you."

"Nooo!" I shouted dramatically.

"Yeah!" Chara shouted, just as dramatically, beginning. I laughed, thrashing and squirming as much as I could, before a drunken Asriel came.

She dragged Chara off somewhere, kissing her neck. I realized they were gone when they were already far away, me blinking and looking around. "G-guys? I'm still tied… hello?" I asked, whimpering.


	8. Chapter 8

It was two days after I was tied here, and I was whimpering, hungry and thirsty.

Frisk was next to me, having found me and was giving me some water, patting my head.

I smiled, taking the water, drinking it greedily.

She pat my forehead, telling me to slow down. I reluctantly did, though the water was still finished quickly.

She patted my head, starting to work on the nots, getting frustrated when she couldn't untie them.

"Thanks for trying." I said sadly, wanting to be out of these bind already.

She pat my head, running back and returning with a knife. "B-be careful." I said simply.

She cut carefully, poking me gently in the side with it and giggling. I flinched and moved away from the knife, glaring at her.

She giggled more, patting my stomach. "Meanie." I said childishly, crossing my arms and pouting.

She kissed my forehead, patting my head, finishing cutting the ropes. She then dragged me to the tent.

"I _can_ walk." I commented, hugging her regardless.

She shrugged, dragging me anyway. I smiled, hugging her tightly as she dragged me into the tent and set me on my sleeping bag.

She hugged back, patting my head. "Did anyone else notice I was gone?" I asked.

She shrugged, stroking my face. "Nobody else noticed… fine, screw them." I said, hugging her and leaning into her hand.

Frisk made a drinking motion to indicate the state of the other two.

"They let me nearly die because they were _drinking_?" I asked, only more upset now.

Frisk then pointed to her head and stomach, then pointing out. "They still nearly let me die… fine, I don't need'em, I got you." I decided, hugging her tightly.

She giggled, patting my head.

"Let's go back underground and see how long it takes them to notice we're gone." I suggested.

She giggled, nodding. I picked her up, packing up her and my stuff, taking it all back underground and setting it off to the side, carrying her into my room and sitting on the bed, hugging her to my chest.

She hugged back, stroking me. I set her down for a second, changing out of the tight jeans a t-shirt and back into my robe, before hugging her back to my chest.

"You're the best 'mistress'." I said, petting her a little.

She smiled, petting me as if to say I was the best… whatever word she would put there. I nuzzled her, purring and laying back.

She pat my stomach, rubbing it. I purred, leg thumping a tiny bit.

She kissed my forehead, rubbing my face. I purred and leaned into her hand, leg still thumping as she continued to rub my belly.

She giggled, kissing my neck. I smiled, purred and exposing my neck to her, leg thumping a little more.

She kissed it, stroking my face and sides. I purred, moaning a tiny bit and wriggling.

She scratched my ears, patting my head. I purred, nuzzling against her.

She hugged me, our stomachs rumbling. "Food time?" I asked, blushing.

She nodded, dragging me to the kitchen.

* * *

( _a couple days later_ )

"They've still not noticed we left." I commented, setting food down for Frisk.

She shrugged, rubbing my head. I smiled, picking some food up in my hand and holding it out to her for her to eat.

She crossed her arms, pouting, taking it out of my hand and holding it up for _me_ to eat.

"Good job, 'mistress', that was a test." I said, happily eating the food out of her hand.

She pat my head, proud. I used a spoon, holding food out for her.

She shook her head, returning it to me. She then pointed from her mouth to me, meaning she would ask when she wanted me to feed her.

"Okay." I said, nodding and eating my food.

She smiled, kissing my forehead, patting my head. I smiled, nuzzling her hand before continued to eat my food.

She ate hers, poking my side and tickling it when she was done.

"Hey!" I said, yelping in surprise and squirming, laughing.

She giggled, continuing. I continued to squirm in place, laughing, before I started tickling her back.

She laughed, upping her tickles. I fell to the floor laughing, squirming frantically.

She grinned, kissing my forehead and tickling me more.

"M-mercy!" I exclaimed, squirming more.

She grinned, shrugging, putting a hand to her ear.

"M-mercy please, mistress!" I said, squirming more.

She nodded, patting my head. I crossed my arms and pouted, grumbling inwardly.

She grinned, stroking my forehead. I leaned into her hand, hugging her to my chest before picking her up and standing, throwing her into the air and catching her repeatedly.

She laughed enjoying herself. I giggled, continuing.

She laughed still, moving her arms as if she was flying. Catching her again, I held her up as I ran around the house, making swooshing noises.

She laughed, pretending to be an airplane. I turned the water in the tub on too fast for her to notice when we passed the bathroom, quickly going back to playing before she could be suspicious.

She pointed forward, wanting to go faster. I nodded, going faster.

She held her arms out like Superman, laughing the whole time.

"Hey, I bet, if you took off your clothes, it'd be better." I said.

She looked at me in confusion, wondering how that would help. "Trust me." I said, winking and smirking. "If it helps, I will too."

She looked at me in confusion, doing it anyway. I got naked as well, before picking her back up and running around again.

She extended her hands again, telling me to run faster. I did so, laughing as I did.

She pat my head, ruffling my hair. I smirked, running into the bathroom and setting her in the tub, quickly joining her and turning the water off.

She tried to get out, running off. I grabbed her with my tails before she could escape, bringing her back into the tub and locking the door.

She splashed me, pouting. "Do you want your mommy to see you all dirty?" I asked, raising a eyebrow.

She shrugged, then nodding with a grin. "Too bad." I said, holding her down with my tails and, grabbing some soap, started cleaning her.

She struggled, pushing on me and tickling me. I simply spread her arms and legs away from me, continuing.

She squirmed, splashing me. I ignored it, finishing cleaning her and starting to wash her hair.

She grabbed my arm and bit me trying to get away. I yelped in pain, letting her go accidentally as I brought my arm close to my chest.

She looked at me, an apologetic look on her face as she pat my arm, hugging me.

I hugged her back, grimacing a little at the bite mark on my arm. "I don't know if your mom will be proud or try to kill me for that mark being there." I said, fear in my voice.

She looked at me in confusion. "Don't worry about it." I said, forcing a smile.

She kissed the bite mark, rubbing it, smiling up at me. "A-are you trying to kiss it better?" I asked, blushing.

She nodded, kissing it again. "That's adorable." I said, hugging her.

She hugged back, stroking my face. I leaned into her hand, nuzzling it a little. "You ready to get out?" I asked.

She nodded, standing up and extending her hand to help me up. I smiled, giggling a little at the adorableness, accepting the help and moving, my back to her, to get our clothes.

She gasped silently, looking at me. I froze, slowly turning to her, shaking, having forgotten about my scars.

She reached up, patting my back, kissing them. I flinched at the contact to my scars, whimpering a little as I started remembering how I got them.

She put a finger on my lips to hush me, gently stroking them and kissing them in her attempt to make them better. I fell to my knees, whimpering still, leaning forward and shaking.

She wrapped her arms around me, stroking my face, kissing my forehead. I whimpered, sobbing now, lost in memories and trembling.

"H-hu-ush" She said quietly, hoarse.

My eyes widened, her speaking snapping me out of it, me turning and hugging her close, sniffling a tiny bit.

She kissed my cheek, stroking me gently and holding me. "Thanks." I said, sniffling one last time. "Now, let's get dressed."

She nodded, patting my head. Standing up, I was about to put my clothes on before turning to her. "Want me to dress you, 'mistress'?" I asked.

She nodded, a proud look on her face. I smiled, beaming a tiny bit and dressing her.

When I was done, she patted my head, smiling at me. She grabbed my clothes and tried to dress me with them. I smiled, helping her dress me.

When she was done, she pat my head again, proud of me. "Was I a good pet, mistress?" I asked, nuzzling her hand, blushing a little at what I just said.

She nodded, kissing my forehead and scratching my head. I purred, kissing hers back and picking her up, cradling her like a baby.

She pouted, not wanting to be held like a baby. She climbed on my back, wrapping her arms around my neck. I simply put her back in the baby hold, nuzzling her. "Please?" I asked.

She pouted, but conceded. "Thank you, mistress." I said, nuzzling her and licking her face a little, carrying her to the big recliner and sitting in it, still holding her, rocking her gently.

She rubbed my cheek, kissing my forehead. I continued rocking her, humming a half remembered lullaby.

She started nodding off, falling asleep. I smiled, continued until she was in a deep sleep.

At that moment, Chara and AS walked in, seeing us.

"When'd you two get here?" Chara asked.

"Two days after you left me tied up and I almost _died_." I told her, growling a tiny bit.

"Sorry about that, kid." She said, chuckling. "I was soooo hungover after I came down off my drinking high. Hopefully Frisk found ya before anything bad happened."

"I was practically dehydrated when she found me, and you're _laughing it off?_ " I asked, growling more, red eyes slitting more in my anger.

"Oh, geez." She said, stopping. "I'm real sorry, kid. Azzy here convinced me to have one too many and we forgot about you. Luckily Frisk was there."

"Well, since you seem so fine without me." I started, setting Frisk down and taking off my collar, putting it on her head. "Bye." I said, before I vanished, speeding out into the woods.

I found Lynsies cabin, me knocking on the door.

She opened the door, seeing me. "Cal?" She asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said dismissively. "Can I crash here?"

"Sure.' She said. "It's only me here anyway." I smiled going in and immediately flopping on the couch, curling up.

"Thanks." I said, yawning.

"Night, Cal.' Lynsie said, making herself some food.

"Night." I said, shifting into my kit form and curling up in my robe, since it didn't go with me, falling asleep.

* * *

I woke up eight hours later, yawning as I shifted back into my usual form, dragging my feet and tails as I walked into the kitchen, grabbing some random meat and, after cooking it quickly, eating it.

There was a knock at the door. Curious, I retracted my ears and tails, walking over and peeking out after cracking the door open. "Yes?" I asked.

A small hand held up a collar to me. "F-frisk!" I said, blinking in surprise and getting my tails and ears back out. "How'd you find me?" I asked, letting her in.

She pointed at her legs, meaning she just walked. She then held up the collar to me once again. I took it, but didn't put it on yet. "Are you gonna bring me back… there?" I asked.

She looked at me, confused as to why I seemed to not want to go back. "You weren't awake, but they _laughed_ when I told them that I almost _died_ , since they seem to care so little, I don't wanna go back." I told her, picking her up and sitting on the couch, her in my lap.

She shook her head, assuring me they did care. "Well, they're gonna have to show me that." I said.

She pointed to my collar. "Fine, I'll put it on." I said, rolling my eyes and doing so.

She smiled, hugging me around my neck, kissing my cheek. She then pat my head, satisfied with that.

I smiled, nuzzling her and kissing her cheek back, picking her up and setting her in my lap, hugging her.

She stroked my cheek, kissing my forehead and scratching my head. I purred, leaning into her hand.

She smiled, kissing my neck as she continued.

There was a knock at the door now. "Frisk, I need to go answer that, wake Lynsie for me please." I said, shifting my ears and tails in.

Frisk nodded, going to do so.

On the other side of the door was several men dressed in lab coats. "Yes?" I asked.

"Are you aware of a creature known as a kitsune.' the scientists said. "Have you seen anything that looks like it?"

"I know what kitsunes are, why?" I asked suspiciously.

"We are looking for it.' the scientist said.

"Watcha want it for?" I asked.

"To study." the scientist said.

"How so?" I asked. "Like, anything that would be… invasive?"

"Well" the scientist said. "Blood samples would be the most invasive. It is a living thing after all."

"Alright." I decided, bringing my tails and ears out, opening the door. "Hello, I'm the kitsune you were looking for."

They were surprised, but one scientist held out a syringe for a quick blood sample. I held my arm out, mentally preparing myself.

It was over before I knew it. I blinked, bringing my hand back down and mentally commanding some of my energy to heal the small wound. "Is that all?" I asked them.

"Yes." the scientist said. "We will come find you if we require anything else."

"Okay, see ya." I said, closing the door… and falling down, relieved.

Frisk came over, shaking me slightly. "I'm okay… holding in a panic attack while I talked to them." I told her, sitting up, back against the door.

She patted my head to tell me I did a good job handling it. "Thanks." I said, smiling, hugging her closely.

She pat my head again, hugging me close back. "I still need them to prove they care, by the way." I added.

Frisk nodded, standing up and dragging me back towards the castle. I sighed, deciding to let her, closing my eyes and slumping, faking being asleep.

She made it back, taking me to Chara and As. I remained fake sleeping.

"Oh good." Charas aid. "She found 'em. At least they're safe."

"Wearing the collar too.' AS said, giggling. "I wonder how she convinced 'em to do that."

I continued fake sleeping, not convinced they cared at all.

"Are they okay?" Chara asked Frisk. Frisk nodded, pointing at herself.

"Yeah." Char said, chuckling. "Good job finding 'em, kid."

"Let's take them to bed." AS said. "They would probably be better off sleeping in our bed."

She picked me up, carrying me to the bed. I didn't snuggle into her, simply staying limp.

She tucked me in, kissing my lips before she walked out, stroking my face gently. I reached out for her in my 'sleep', whimpering a tiny bit.

She came over, holding me, climbing into bed with me. "Hi, Azzy." I whispered.

"Hi." She whispered back. "Sorry for leaving you. You wouldn't believe what fifteen cans'll do to your memory."

"Just… never do that again." I said, whimpering, hugging her tightly and putting my face in her chest.

"I won't." She said, holding me as well. "I promise." I sniffled, hugging her tightly and crying a little into her chest.

She stroked my face, kissing my forehead gently. "Frisk does that better." I whispered mischievously.

She blushed, a little shock on her face.

"Yeah right." She said. I giggled a tiny bit, nuzzling her.

"Don't worry, I'm just kidding." I told her, kissing her forehead.

"Oh good." She said, kissing my lips. I kissed back, sneaking a hand up her shirt and playing with her 'pillows'.

She blushed, playing with mine. I smirked, retraining her arms behind her back and tying them their with rope, playing with hers more, licking her neck.

"You cheater." She said, giggling.

"That's not how you talk to your mistress." I said, stopping and tightening the bonds.

"Well 'mistress'." As said, giggling." How about you show me just what makes you qualified to be the mistress."

I roughly picked her up, giving her a _very_ threatening glare. "Do not tell me what to do, pet." I ordered, throwing her back onto the bed and straddling her waist,

"Well, that's more like it.' She said. "I like this version of you, Callie."

I gave her a spank, growling. " _Mistress Callie_." I said, correcting her.

"My bad, 'Mistress'." As said, trying to stifle her giggles at the situation.

"Do _**not**_ laugh at your Mistress." I ordered, tightening the bonds and pulling out a ball gag. "Or you won't get to talk at all."

Chara was at the door, a proud look on her face.

"Looks like someone's finally come of age." She said, patting me on the shoulder before heading out to breakfast with Frisk.

"I'll deal with her later." I decided, turning back to As. "For now, I'm gonna have fun with my fuzzy doll."

As blushed a little, grinning slightly. "What's with that look, fuzzy doll?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"I'm all yours, Mistress." She said.

"That's better." I said, smirking as I started playing with her again. "Now, to have some _**fun**_."

* * *

Asriel had a _much_ more submissive look in her eyes a couple hours later, me smirking as I teased her mercilessly.

"Woooww." She said, dazed after we were done.

"What do you say, pet?" I asked.

"You were _amazing."_ she said.

"Amazing _what_ , pet?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Mistress.' She said, still dazed. I smiled, petting her head, scratching her floppy ears a little.

She leaned into it, nuzzling my hand. "So that's what it feels like when I do that to others." I commented, smirking, pulling a collar out with 'Azzy' on it, putting it around her neck.

She leaned up and kissed me, resting her head on my shoulder. I kissed her back possessively, petting her head with one hand and holding her close with the other.

She would have held me close, were it not for her bindings. I pulled out a leash, putting it on her collar and, dressing her in a maid outfit, leading her out of the room.

She followed me, Chara and Frisk eating lunch.

"Someone's been busy." Chara said. "Frisk was wondering if she could have some playtime with you."

"Sure, I got a 'playmate' of my own here." I said, gesturing to Asriel.

"Alright then.' Chara said. "Nothing too far now."

"I know." I said, rolling my eyes. "She's too young for any of the more… _fun_ , stuff." I added, gesturing to Frisk.

"Good." Chara said, drinking coffee. "Remember that. Not until she's older is she to see that."

"Yeah, yeah." I said, turning to Frisk and smiling. "Whatcha wanna play, Frisk?"

She thought for a minute, climbing on my back and pointing forward. "Okay, you can watch us, pet." I said, tying Azzy's leash to a table chair and running around, holding onto Frisk so she wouldn't fall.

Frisk laughed as I ran around as fast as I could, holding her. I started running on the walls, laughing with her.

She pat my head as I did, showing her approval. I smiled, running for a couple hours before, eventually, slowing down, panting, flopping down onto my side.

She patted me comfortingly, stroking my face and kissing my forehead. I smiled, tiredly grabbing her and holding her closely.

She held back, falling asleep on me. I smiled, picking her up and setting her on the recliner, tucking her in and turning to Azzy. "Pet, what do you say about getting you a… _playmate_?" I asked, smirking.

She looked at me, confused.

"If you're thinking about me." Chara said, sipping coffee. "I'll lock your ass in the dungeon so fast you'll get whiplash. Of course, Frisk'll still come down and play with you."

Before Chara could react, I was suddenly next to her, and she was tied so tightly that she couldn't move at all, me smiling. "Who says you had a say?" I asked, smirking.

"You really like the cold walls, don't you?" She asked.

"And the gag goes in." I said, putting a gag on her. "I'll be back soon, pet!" I called, taking Chara into my room after freeing Azzy of her leash and bonds, so she could play with Frisk when she wakes.

Chara chuckled, proud of me. Taking her into my room, I cracked my neck, smirking. "Let's get started." I said, giggling.

* * *

I was in the dungeon, changed to the wall, only wearing a white bra and white panties, dangling from chains, my tails, arms, legs, waist and neck all restricted, me whimpering in pain, a couple bruises and cuts scattered on me, a couple more nasty looking cuts looking like they would scar.

Frisk was down in there, putting little bandages on me, kissing them and patting my head. I simply kept whimpering, still in pain.

She stroked my face, kissing my forehead. "I-it a-a-all h-hurts." I whimpered to her, not even able to lean into her hand. "It h-hurts." I repeated, whimpering.

She kissed it again, getting up next to my ear.

"I-I-it's a-al-r-i-te." She whispered, patting me. I whimpered again, wanting to nuzzle her, but unable to because of the bonds.

She pulled on my bonds, trying to loosen them. I smiled at the futile gesture, since they were metal clamps, appreciating that she tried anyway.

She held up a finger, meaning she wanted me to wait a minute and ran upstairs, returning with the key. I smiled, looking hopeful as Frisk went to start freeing me.

She pointed to the key and then upstairs, pointing to a cut, meaning Chara'd given her the key to free me. I looked a little scared at the mention of Chara, having a _little_ bit of fear of her now, but still wanted to be freed.

Frisk freed me, pointing up and in her own way reassuring me that Chara was still nice and cared about me, having given her the key for that very reason.

I whimpered, not trusting Chara anymore, though I did finally nuzzle Frisk.

She pat my head, holding me. She then pointed upstairs, wondering if I wanted to go upstairs again. I whimpered a little, shifting into my kit form and gesturing for her to pick me up.

She did, carrying me upstairs.

"Are you okay, kid?" Chara asked. I whimpered, immediately letting out my other three tails and curling them around myself, them glowing green as I shook inside the little bubble I just made.

"Please let us talk, kid." She said, sighing.

Frisk popped the bubble, putting me on Chara's lap, kissing my forehead. I kept my tails where they were, them covered in a, much stronger, green shielding now.

Frisk touched this one, removing it too. She pointed at me, then to Chara, meaning she wanted us to talk. I simply whimpered again, a red tinted green shield coming to life.

Frisk touched the bubble, tapping it to get my attention. I peeked out of my tails, so only she was in my vision.

She pointed at me, then at Chara, touching her fingers together, meaning we should talk. She then kissed my forehead, patting it. I whimpered some but, _very reluctantly_ shifted back to normal, still shaking, but kinda looking at Chara… well, more like I saw her feet looking at the ground, but close enough.

"Kid." She said, holding me. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you." I didn't look up, silently trembling where I was.

"Don't worry." She said, stroking my face. "I promise I won't do it again. You have my word."

"Y-you a-also s-said y-you'd never h-hurt me." I whispered, practically inaudible/

"I'm so sorry." Chara said, tears emerging. "I don't want to hurt you. Well, more than I'd do in a normal session."

I was shocked, never having seen Chara cry except for at Asgore and Toriels funeral, hugging Chara tightly, sobbing a tiny bit myself.

She held on, rubbing my back gently, kissing my neck. It wasn't sensual, but it was the only area in reach of her lips.

Eventually we both calmed down (her first), but didn't leave the embrace.

Frisk climbed up, holding us both. I giggled the tiniest bit, bringing her in between us and sandwiching her.

She laughed, petting me and holding us both still. "Chara?" I asked, giving her a mischievous look and making a tickling motion out of Frisks sight, then gesturing at her with my head.

She grinned, nodding.

"I'm so proud of you.' She said, chuckling. "You definitely learned how to become a good… tickle monster!"

We both tickled Frisk, giving her no mercy.

She laughed and flailed, trying to grab us. We stayed out of her reach, tickling her more.

AS came over in a bit, joining us and laughing. "You're trapped, Frisk!" I exclaimed, tickling her more intensely.

She kept laughing, trying to get us. I smirked, leading all of us into a bedroom with a bed big enough for all of us.

We all climbed on, Frisk hugging me and Chara. I turned into my kit form, Frisk now able to hug all of us.

I was held like a stuffed toy. Frisk kissed my forehead, patting it,clearly enjoying playing with her pet. I snuggled into the hold, smiling, us all falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

I was sleeping peacefully, in Frisks arms, before I felt a snowball hit me, making me sputter and shiver.

Frisk pat my head, comforting me and throwing one back. I smirked, letting my other three tails out and spinning them, making rapid fire snowballs arc at the kids.

She grinned, throwing some more, holding me like a cannon. I smirked, spinning my tails faster, now like a chain gun.

Frisk laughed, us winning. I retracted my other three tails, nuzzling Frisk with a smile.

She smiled, nuzzling back, patting my head. "So, why'd you bring me?" I asked, nuzzling her again.

She shrugged, patting my head. I shrugged to, nuzzling her and licking her face a little.

She giggled, licking my face back. I licked her face again, nibbling on her neck adorably.

She giggled more, doing the same to me. I pawed at her, booping her nose.

She touched my nose, giggling. Getting a mischievous idea, I licked her lips sloppily, before leaving sloppy licks all over her face and jumping out of her hands and running a little away, turning back and giving her a mischievous look.

She followed me, coming after me. I continued running, leading her all the way back to the castle and hiding under a chair.

She came in, looking for me. I snickered, staying hidden.

She began to get worried after a minute, looking more frantically. I stayed hidden, moving to under the couch when she wasn't looking.

She began to take the cushions off of the couch, then looking under it.

I pounced on her happily when she did, licking her face and nuzzling her.

She laughed, nuzzling me back. "You found me this time." I commented teasingly.

She giggled, kissing my forehead. I put my paws on her cheeks, licking her nose.

She kissed my nose, touching it.

"Morning, you two." Chara said, drinking coffee.

Shifting back to normal, I went to wave… when I realised I was naked, blushing and covering myself instinctively.

Chara snickered.

"You could use some sun." She said, pointing to the bedroom. I hastily went in, blushing the whole time.

Frisk went up to Chara getting on her lap. A minute or two later, I came out in a one piece bathing suit that covered my torso, it being blue.

"Hey." Chara said. "Nice suit. Can't wait to see it off of you."

"B-but you just did." I said, blushing.

"It's better when I take it off myself." She said, grinning. I blushed more, squirming a little.

"Are w-we gonna go to a beach? I know you left it out." I asked.

"Yep." She said.

"Can we go somewhere… private, on it, I don't like being around big groups." I mumbled, shyly.

"Of course." She said, nodding.

"Should we go now?" I asked.

"Sure." she said. "Go get Azzy." I nodded, going into the bedroom and shaking Azzy up.

She turned over, lightly smacking me in her sleep. I yelped in surprise, sniffling 'sadly'.

She grabbed me in her sleep, turning over and laying on me. I poked her in her sides with my claws, giggling.

She licked me in her sleep, holding me close. "Wake up Azzy." I said, licking her back.

She still snored on, lying on top of me still. "Please?" I asked, whimpering.

"Huh?" She asked, waking up, seeing me under her.

"We're going to the beach." I told her.

"Cool." She said." You gonna get wet?"

"If you get in the water with me." I said, nuzzling her.

"Sure. She said, giggling.

"Let's go get you ready for the beach now." I said.

"Sure." She said. She decided to wear a two piece green bathing suit, me blushing.

"You l-look g-great." I said, blushing and stuttering.

"Thanks." She said, posing. I blushed more, getting a 'situation', which only made me blush more and cover it.

"I'm gonna grab breakfast.' She said, heading out.

I whimpered a tiny bit, deciding to wait until it went away.

As was eating breakfast with Chara and Frisk, chatting with them. A half hour later, I came out, the 'situation' gone.

"Ready?" Chara asked.

"Yeah, let's go." I said, nodding.

"Good.' Chara said, nodding. Frisk climbed onto Chara's back, dressed in a one piece swimsuit.

We all went to outside, going to where we could see the beach was from where the barrier used to be, finding a private area and setting up there. I immediately grabbed Asriel, jumping in with her.

She laughed, dunking me under the water. My eyes widened in surprise, me flailing under the water.

She pulled me up, laughing. I glared, dunking her now.

She laughed, tackling me. I wrestled with her under the water, us coming up at random times before going back under the water.

Chara and Frisk watched, Frisk wanting to play.

"Wait till they finish." Chara said. "They're probably gonna fall on you if you're not careful."

I pinned Azzy in the sleeper hold, a triumphant look on my face, smiling and waving to Chara and Frisk with a tail.

Frisk waved back, Az flipping around to grab me in a hold. I swiftly dodged the attempt, trapping Azzy and pinning her.

She laughed, splashing my face. I threw her away a little, laughing and splashing her back.

She started a splash war with me, splashing me with both hands.

I smirked evilly, shifting my tails so they were bigger, using them to send a wave of water at her.

She was hit hard, falling over. I giggled, making my tails normal again, going over and dragging her to shore.

She lightly smacked me in a daze, stroking my face. "What was that for?" I asked, dropping her and pouting, sniffling a little adorably.

"You win.' She said, pulling me down and kissing me.

"Yay!" I exclaimed, kissing her back and laying on top of her, not letting her up.

Frisk and Chara jumped on top of Azzy, dogpiling her. I giggled, sneaking out from under them and, shifting into a two tailed kitsune the size of a horse, went on on top of the pile.

We all laughed, enjoying ourselves. Eventually, I got off and changed back to normal, hugging all three of them and nuzzling them.

They hugged back, kissing me. "Let's all get into the water." I said.

"Sure." Chara said, all of us doing so.

I smiled, splashing them all with giant waves. We all laughed, them tackling me. I narrowly avoided the tackles, starting to try to get away.

"Nope." Chara said, grabbing me, them tackling me. I yelped, thrashing and trying to escape.

"Nope." Chara said, grinning. "Dogpile time."

I tried to say something to explain why that'd be a bad idea here, but they already did, me frantically panicking under the water, them having dogpiled me while we were close to the shore, so I was the only one under.

Chara moved my head so it was above water, them still piling me. I took deep breathes of air, shaking a little, eyes wide.

"You okay?" She asked.

"N-n-never do t-that a-again, I-i thought I w-was gonna drown." I said, whimpering and shaking.

"Sorry." Chara said, kissing my forehead. "You're just so fun to pile onto."

I pouted a tiny bit, still shaking and whimpering. Frisk pat my head, rubbing me as if to warm me up. I smiled, casually making the other two get off of me and hugging Frisk, nuzzling her and leaning into her hand.

She wrapped her arms around me, scratching my head. I purred, resting my head on her shoulder.

She rubbed my back more, thinking I was cold. I stopped shaking, picking her up and moving to the towel we had on the beach, laying down on it with her on my chest.

She pat my head, kissing my forehead. Suddenly, from the somewhere nearby, we heard leaves rustling.

She looked to the side, then turning back and resuming to stroke my face.

"Who's there?" I called out.

"That would be me." a being said, walking out.

It was a kitsune with one tail. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. I raised an eye, getting up setting Frisk down, looking at her with caution in my eyes. "And what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here to test you." She said." You look kinda fun."

"With only one tail and a LV of one?" I asked, smirking confidently. "You don't stand a chance." I said, eyes glowing white as I launched spikes at her.

She dodged, shooting a fireball at me. I swatted the fireball to the side, smirking. "And you can't even use both kinds of magic? It sucks for you." I said, right eye going red, me shooting white and red spikes at the kitsune.

She was hit, being impaled. I didn't shoot enough to kill her, because that wasn't my goal here, walking over and smiling at the kitsune demonically, red eyes leaking a little black stuff for intimidation. "Now, head on back to whoever made you false kitsune, and tell me that the next time any of you are sent… _**they won't come back**_." I said.

She nodded, scurrying away as fast as she could. As soon as she was gone, I rubbed the black stuff away, eyes going less slit as I relaxed.

Frisk pat my head, smiling in pride at me. Chara, who had watched, glomped me, scratching my ears. I purred loudly, leaning into her and smiling.

"I'm so proud." She said, grinning. I smiled, leaning into her more and purring loudly again, nuzzling her.

As came up, kissing me. I kissed back, smiling at all the praise I felt coming off the three of them, before we all enjoyed the rest of our beach trip.

A/N: SO there's gonna be a little time skipy to further the plot, just warning you all!


	10. Chapter 10

It was a few years after that blonde fake kitsune came and 'fought' me, and I was training _hard_ since, pushing myself since I had a feeling more were going to come.

I was training in the forest, shooting spikes at trees in my slow fields of blue magic, me shooting spikes and using my various other colored magics in combos as I trained, now six tailed due to all my hard work.

I wiped a little sweat off of my forehead, drinking some water, done training today, when I heard rustling. "Who's there?" I asked.

It was the same kitsune from before, but with two tails this time.

"It seems little blondie has gained some power." I commented, smirking. "You here for round two?"

She nodded, in a fighting pose. I cracked my neck, smirking, making a 'come get me' motion with my hand. She snarled, lashing at me with foxfire, which I casually blocked, before leaping at her, claws beared.

She rolled out of the way, me quickly using the opening to make white spikes appear, going through her and only doing SOUL damage, her yelping in pain, on her back. I jumped on her, pinning her, feeling some instincts rise in me, making me growl.

* * *

"Now." I said, panting a tiny bit. "Pet, pull your panties up, I'm taking you home with me." She nodded, doing so.

"What's your name, pet?" I asked.

"S-sasha, M-mistres." She told me. I nodded, pleased with this answer, putting a collar on her that I quickly engraved her name onto, putting a leash on it.

"Walk on all fours like the pet you are." I demanded, clothing myself fully after having her 'clean' me. She got on all fours obediently, only in her stained panties and her bra as I lead her up the mountain, into the castle and taking her into my bedroom.

Frisk, who was lying on my bed, now in her late teens, sat up, looking at her. An amused and somewhat proud look was on her face as she knelt down, stroking Sasha's chin.

"Like the pet I picked up?" I asked, scratching Sasha behind her ears, her purring and leaning into it.

She nodded, inspecting her. "Like her? She's my _personal_ pet." I told Frisk.

She chuckled, nodding and giving me a thumbs up. She continued with her inspection.

"What are you even looking for?" I asked.

She shrugged, not knowing how to say quality without… well, saying it.

"Quality?" I asked.

She nodded, feeling her more. Sasha blushed, shifting uncomfortably. Frisk silently hushed her, kissing her forehead and stroking her face. Sasha shifted more, looking at me pleadingly.

"I don't think my pet likes you touching her, Frisk." I said, giving my pet a reassuring kiss on her forehead, stroking her face and taking Frisks hand off.

Frisk noded in understanding, patting my head. She looked at me and moved her hands as if to ask her name.

"Her name's Sasha." I told her, petting Sasha.

She gave a thumbs up, liking it. "Look, I even engraved it on the collar I put on her." I said, moving Sasha so Frisk could see.

She gave another thumbs up, patting my head. I smiled, nuzzling her and hugging Sasha face into my breasts, making her blush

Frisk giggled, kissing my forehead, patting me and heading to breakfast. She turned, pointing to a leash hanging on the wall, pointing to me, then herself, then Sasha and to herself again, telling me that if I needed help with training she would help me.

I smiled, giving a nod of understanding, turning to Sasha and, after changing into my robe, decided to put her in a maid outfit that didn't really cover anything, allowing her to stand.

"Come, pet." I said, holding her leash still and leading her out to breakfast.

"Nice." Chara said, giving a nod of approval, sitting down, kissing Frisk's forehead. "Someone's learning."

"This is Sasha, she's my pet, out of the whole… thing, we have going on." I told Chara, petting Sasha behind her ears, her purring and leaning into the pets happily.

"You trained her?" Chara asked.

"Not yet… but I was thinking, since Frisk offered, to let her train Sasha here." I told her. "Though Sasha seems naturally submissive."

"Good." She said. "Easier that way."

"Sasha also was that little kitsune that interrupted us at the beach a couple years ago." I added.

"Cool." Chara said, a sly grin on her face. "Better be careful though. She may end up domming you."

"This little thing? Please, I just had to make a _face_." I started, Sasha whimpering submissively. "To have her running before, I'll be fine."

"You never know.' Chara said, chuckling. "You made a good dom."

"I could show you again to… _remind_ you." I offered, smirking.

"That's the point." She said, sipping coffee. "You used to be super submissive (and still are, but I digress), but you can dom. It wouldn't surprise me if she doms you a couple times."

"That was mostly because of… _them_ , but I've gotten better, look." I said, bringing my SOUL out, it looking _much_ better than the last time they saw it.

"Nice." She said. "Still bet she's gonna dom you."

"Nope." I said, sticking my tongue out playfully and putting my SOUL away. "Anyway, you want to start training her now, Frisk?" I asked, offering the girl Sashas leash.

Frisk nodded, taking Sasha into the bedroom.

{POV CHANGE, SASHA}

I followed Frisk into the room obediently, nervous, tails and ears twitching a tiny bit to show it.

She pat my head gently to calm me. I shifted a little, waiting for her to do something, flinching a tiny bit away from the pat.

She stroked my face gently, rubbing my back to show she meant no harm. I instinctively leaned into the strokes, before jerking back, not wanting to betray my mistress and generally not used to Frisk.

She giggled, wordlessly assuring me that my mistress was fine with this. I shifted, still unsure, but less tense.

She held me, stroking me, exchanging my underclothes for more frilly ones, stroking me still.

I took deep breathes to calm myself, eyes still flickering towards the door anyway.

She took me gently by the chin, turning my face towards her, pointing two fingers at my eyes, then pointing them towards her own.

I took this as she wanted me to focus on her, doing so.

She smiled, patting my head to show she was proud. I leaned into the pats again, shifting a little to get comfortable in the frilly clothes she put on me.

She picked me up, setting me on her lap. I blushed a little, squirming in her lap. "W-what are you doing?" I asked meekly.

She pointed to her lap, stroking my back, holding me like a child. "A-are y-you trying t-to be my mom?!" I asked, surprise in my voice.

She blushed, realizing it. She looked at me, as if asking for permission, a smile on her face. I shifted, form going younger, wrapping my now smaller arms around her, not managing to get more than half way around, the clothes hanging off me comically.

She hugged me back, smiling and kissing my forehead. I nuzzled her, sobbing a tiny bit, though they were happy sobs. I smiled up at her, overjoyed.

She smiled back, stroking my face. "Mommy." I said, hugging her and burying my face in her sweater.

"S-S-a-s-ha." Came the soft reply, her rubbing my back.

"W-what's wrong with your voice, mommy?" I asked, looking up at her, worry in my expression.

She pointed to her throat, shaking her head. "Is your throat messed up?" I asked, leaning back into the rubs.

She nodded, shrugging, okay with it, continuing rubbing me. I decided if she was okay with it to not bother with it, leaning back into her, nuzzling her as she rubbed my back.

* * *

We walked out of the room, her holding my hand. Mistress took one look, before depanning at my new Mommy. "You forgot you were training her, didn't you?" Mistress asked.

She blushed a little, grinning and nodding. Mistress facepalmed, before thinking for a second, proceeding to do the same with all six of their tails.

She shrugged, grinning still. She then held me up next to her face, making an adorable face as if to tell Mistress to look at me.

Mistress did, raising an eyebrow.

She kept doing it, trying to convince Mistress. Mistress sighed, relenting. "Fine, I guess I can just do it myself later." Mistress said, smirking, a scary look coming across her face.

Mommy shook her head, pointing to herself. "What?" Mistress asked, face going back to normal.

Mommy pointed to herself again, then to me. "You still wanna train her… okay." Mistress said, me smiling and hugging Mommy.

She hugged back, scratching me on top of my head. Mistress came over, joining Mommy in scratching me, me purring loudly in happiness.

Mommy scratched Mistress too, grinning. We both purred, before Mistress glowed, shifting so that they were younger too, but a little older than I was… and their, now too big, robe slid off of them, making them blush and cover themselves, looking at Mommy pleadingly.

She giggled, pulling Mistress close. I giggled to, hugging Mistress as well, nuzzling their chest.

Frisk hugged us both, kissing our foreheads. Mistress whimpered a tiny bit, shifting in embarrassment, still nude.

She stroked them, carrying us back to the room. When we got there I took my clothes off as well, giggling.

Frisk rubbed my back slowly, holding us. I leaned into her, Mistress resting her head on top of mine and yawning.

She looked at them, wordlessly asking them if they were tired. "A little." Mistress said, hugging me to their chest like a stuffed toy.

She pat her head, lying back. Me and Mistress laid down as well, Mistress's head on Mommy's chest, them hugging me still.

Mommy rubbed our heads. Mistress wrapped themself around me, hugging me tightly and making me blush, falling asleep.

* * *

{POV CAL}

I slowly woke up, still holding something and smiling, holding it close and nuzzling it, me feeling whatever it was wrap it's arms around my waist and nuzzle me back.

I heard Frisk giggle, taking out her phone and taking pictures, Chara also taking some.

She set it as her background, smiling at it. I fully woke up, seeing the thing I was hugging was Sasha, and blushing in embarrassment when I realised how adorable our position must of been.

She showed it to me, smiling and wordlessly telling me it was adorable.

I blushed more, covering my face with my tails, still holding onto Sasha and covering her to, since we were both still naked.

Frisk kissed my forehead, stroking my face. I smiled, leaning into it, petting Sasha, her purring.

She held us close, stroking both of us. I smiled, resting my head on her chest and enjoying the strokes, still curled around Sasha.

"Like mother like daughter." Chara said.

I blushed, hiding my face in Frisks chest… before realising what she said, looking up at Frisk questionly. She looked back, kissing my forehead, giggling.

"D-do… you w-wanna be my mom?" I asked in a whisper. She smiled, looking like she was asking for permission. I sobbed, wrapping my arms around her as much as they would and burying my face in her sweater, shaking and trembling

She stroked my head, holding me. I whimpered against her, mumbling 'mommy' over and over again. She held us both, kissing my forehead. I whimpered more, still shaking and mumbling. Frisk held me, rubbing my back.

I turned to Sasha, grabbing her and hugging her to my chest like a stuffed toy, mumbling 'lil sis' now along with 'mommy', starting to worry the others that I was showing no signs of stopping soon.

Frisk held both of us, humming a gentle lullaby. We both fell asleep, though mine was fitful, me still whimpering and mumbling, holding Sasha closely in my sleep, her hugging me back. Frisk held us in her sleep, holding us close.


	11. Chapter 11

Me and Sasha were outside, in a clearing, enjoying the sun, her on my chest, the both of us wearing frilly dresses at our mommies insistence, when there was more rustling in the bushes.

A three tailed kitsune came out of the bushes, her having green eyes and red hair… and oddly enough already in a kid form, me still older, her wearing jeans shorts a t-shirt. "Felicia!" Sasha said, waving. "It's your turn?" She asked.

"Yes." The three tailed kitsune replied coldly.

"I don't feel like fighting this time, actually, can't we just be friends?" I asked.

She didn't seem to share my sentiment, charging at me. I looked to Sasha and nodding, smirking, us moving out of the way… before sandwiching and tickling her, her thrashing in our hold.

We tickled her until she finally relented, us giggling amusedly. "Hold her down." I ordered, Sasha doing so, me sitting on Felicias stomach, knocking the wind out of her, and me removing her shoes and socks, restraining her legs with my tails and tickling her feet, her laughing and squirming.

I only stopped when she was begging me to, slipping a collar with her name on it around her neck and smirking in satisfaction. "Welcome to the family, 'lil sis'." I said, putting her socks and shoes back on her and hugging her, Sasha hugging her to.

I groaned in pain, my head hurting as I suddenly _remembered_. I remembered… a _family_ , before this, I remembered I had sisters, and a mother, though my father was strangely absent, me looking at Sasha and Felicia, them being overlapped with two other kitsunes, though it was gone before I could get any details, me shaking and sobbing, hugging the two closely as I started mumbling incoherent things.

Frisk, whos was coming to check on us, came over, hearing me. She picked me up, kissing my forehead and stroking my face, humming as loud as her damaged vocal chords would allow her, which was only just below a whisper.

I continued to mumble, trembling, shaking and sobbing as I accidentally dropped the two, who quickly hugged Frisk since they couldn't reach me, me hysteric as the memories of what happened to my family flooded me, shortly followed by every bad memory that came after.

She kept holding me, rubbing and stroking me. This didn't seem to work at all, me still shaking and crying now, wailing, trembling terribly, me not seeming to run out of tears or energy, them keeping on coming.

She just kept holding me, scratching my ears as well. This actually seemed to be a bad thing, because I started bawling more, memories of my original family doing the same flooding me, and how their tormentors mocked me by doing so harshly.

Frisk texted Az, telling her to come to where we were. I continued, slowly getting worse while we waited for Asriel to get here. When Az got here, she picked me up and held me. I clutched onto her, wailing more and sobbing loudly into her shoulder.

I seemed to, finally, run out of energy, sobbing softly into her, her shirt now tear stained, my face in a similar situation and my eyes red and puffy. She continues, taking me to our bed. I sniffled, trembling still and clutching onto her.

She layed me down, holding me like she always did and humming the same lullaby. I sniffled again, slumping against her, slowly relaxing as the lullaby started lulling me to sleep. She continued, stroking my face gently as she hummed, me falling into a fitful sleep against her.

* * *

The next morning, me, Sasha, a Felicia were all in the clearing again, me still a little sniffly, eyes still red and puffy from yesterday. Sasha was hugging me, rubbing my back supportingly and, when I looked, I saw Felicia looking at me with concern, though when she noticed that I saw her she blushed a little and huffed, looking away with her arms crossed.

"Stop being a Tsundere." Sasha said, Felicia, sputtering and blushing, before huffinh and moving to go away. Sasha didn't allow this, tackling her and tickle torturing her.

Sasha dragged Felicia over, forcing her to comfort me with her, me sniffling and smiling a little at this. I hugged the two close to me, shaking a tiny bit, them rubbing my back soothingly, Sasha scratching my ears and Felicia rubbing my back.

I sniffled, hugging the two closer to me, us all just being there for a while. Eventually, after getting my face cleaned up, we all sat around thinking about what we should do.

"We should make a Tree house." I said after a while. The two, shrugged, nodding and we got to work.

It took us a couple of hours, but after a while, we managed to make a small stereotypical tree house, it having a rope ladder from above leading into it and a trap door that could be closed from the inside. We got in the tree house, just playing in there, before we heard the bushes rustle, and looked down to see Frisk, us snickering and hiding up there.

She looked around, blowing into a whistle she used since she couldn't shout. We snickered, staying where we were. She kept blowing, somehow making her whistle sound worried. I shifted nervously, though the two in here looked at me encouragingly, making me stay as we watched Frisk.

She began to look around frantically, a worriedly stealthily lowered the ladder when she started looking this look on her face as she did. She walked over to it, looking up into the tree, impressed at the tree house.

I motioned for her to come on up, smiling down at her. She got a relieved look on her face, climbing up. I hugged her when she got up here, purring a tiny bit as I nuzzled her, only loud enough for her to hear. She hugged back, stroking me gently.

"Why are you here, mommy?" I asked, not moving. She pointed at me, indicating she was looking for me.

"Why were you looking for me mommy?" I asked, looking at her in confusion, tilting my head adorably. She wordlessly told me she wanted to know if I was okay

"I'm okay mommy… did you meet the now lil sis of mine yet?" I asked, gesturing to Felicia. Frisk pat her on the head, Felicia blushing and huffing, crossing her arms.

Frisk giggled silently, taking her into a hug. Sasha looked a little sad, watching us from off to the side. Frisk looked at her, giving her the come here motion. Sasha beamed, coming over quickly. Frisk hugged us all, smiling. We all aged up, me somehow still being oldest, followed by Felicia, then Sasha, us still hugging her.

Frisk kissed all of our foreheads. I smiled and nuzzled her, Sasha blushed and followed my lead, Felicia blushing and huffing, looking away. Frisk scratched Felicias ears. Felicia squirmed, purring, but otherwise not moving.

Frisk continues, kissing her forehead. "M-mom!" She exclaimed in embarrassment… before going beet red, realising what she just said and flinching away from us. Frisk just continued, stroking her face.

Felicia was blushing madly, hiding her face in Frisks shirt… and accidentally putting her head in Frisks breasts. Frisk, an amused look on her face, put her hand under Felicia's shirt, rubbing her bare back, her hands a little cold.

Felicia blushed more, shivering slightly and burying her face further in Frisks breasts, letting out a squeak of embarrassment. Frisk silently giggled, kissing her forehead. Felicia seemed to contemplate something, before she quickly kissed Frisks cheek before hiding her face again, us able to see it a dark red before she did.

Frisk smiled, still rubbing her back.

* * *

A week later, I was alone in my room, the door locked from the outside, me sniffling on my bed, feeling betrayed and neglected.

"What's wrong?" As asked, coming in and holding me. I sniffled, the past weeks experiences making me quiet.

As kissed me, holding me, patiently waiting for me to talk. I sniffled, whimpering slightly and holding onto her, still quiet. She kissed me again, humming her lullaby. I whimpered, sniffling as I started feeling sleepy.

She kissed me, pulling the covers over us. I kissed her back, sniffling and resting my head on her 'pillows'. She stroked my head, us falling asleep.

We were about to, anyway, but there was a sudden furious banging on the door, making me whimper fearfully. As hushed me, holding me close.

Frisk barged into the room, looking around and, seeing me, walked over, grabbing me harshly, me whimpering fear as I reached for Asriel.

AS stood up, confused, taking me from Frisk, figuring something was up. I clutched her fearfully as Frisk pulled out a knife, their eyes open and glowing an ominus red. As looked at her, shocked.

"Frisk." She said." What's gotten into you?

" _Frisk isn't here at the moment, please leave a message after you're dead._ " A sinister voice intoned from her, me whimpering fearfully.

As knew something was wrong at this point, she ran, holding me. The thing with Frisks body chased us, me whimpering fearfully and clutching Azzy tightly.

She hushed me, firing a fireball at 'Frisk'. 'Frisk' simply deflected it with their knife, me whimpering slightly, sobbing a little in fear. As continued running, making it to the Ruins and locking the door.

This seemed to be ineffective, 'Frisk' slicing the door open, me whimpering more. Suddenly, Chara appeared, looking at us.

"What happened?" She asked. I simply whimpered in response, too scared to talk. She looked at 'Frisk', confused. 'Frisk' ran forward, knife ready to stab one of us.

Chara kicked her in her face, knocking her down. 'Frisk' growled, tossing the knife at Chara too fast for her to react. Time slowed for me, me jumping in front of Chara, with my back to the knife, yelping and whimpering as I felt the blade slide into my flesh.

Chara held me, growling at 'Frisk'. I whimpered pitifully, blood leaking down my back, trembling as I looked up at Chara. She hushed me, comforting me. 'Frisk' didn't seem to like being ignored, me yelping as the knife vanished out of my back, whimpering and trembling fearfully as more blood left me, Frisk charging us, ready to dodge Chara if needed. As hit her in the back with a fireball.

This seemed to have been enough to knock 'Frisk' out, me whimpering pathetically as I continued to bleed. As and Chara pulsed healing magic into me, hoping to heal me. I whimpered, the blood stopping, but not much else.

Chara and As kissed me, holding me close, As humming to me. I whimpered, weakly trying to hold them back. They went and stiched my wound up, Chara kissing me once again on the forehead.

Suddenly, Frisk stirred, me whimpering fearfully and hiding behind the two of them, being careful to not open my wound again. She got up, looking around, confused.

I whimpered fearfully, not trusting her and clutching onto them from behind. Frisk got a look that was sad, guilty, and hurt all in one. She reached her hand out to me, wanting me to take it.

I simply whimpered more, my collar not on, hiding behind Chara and Asriel completely. Tears began to flow, Chara nudging me to go talk to her. I looked up at Chara, pure _terror_ in my eyes, before I hesitantly started nudging my way to Frisk.

Once I reached her, she held out her hand to me. Eyes closed, me trembling, I reached out shakily, grabbing her hand. She gently rapped her arms around me, sobbing into my shoulder.

I stood there, letting her, still trembling, shakily rubbing her back. I heard a quiet, choked whisper.

"I-I-I'm s-s-so-o-r-r-y" it said, frisk shuddering. I froze, before latching onto her and crying into her shoulder now, whimpering as I felt the wound in my back flare a little, pain coursing through me. Frisk gently rubbed my back, comforting me.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day, I woke up to Frisk holding me like her life depended on it, me instinctively flinching, shaking a little as I tried to calm myself.

She held me, kissing my forehead. I flinched a tiny bit, still scared of her because of what happened during the last week.

She stroked me, wordlessly telling me she was sorry, holding me close. I took a deep breath, calming myself and hugging her closely.

She kissed my forehead again, stroking my face. I leaned into the comforting familiar gesture, idly noticing I didn't have my collar on.

She noticed too, holding it up to me, wondering if I'd put it on. I seemed conflicted, shifting a little where we lay as I couldn't decide wether to put it on or not, it having bad memories attached to it now.

She put it next to my head, going back to hugging me.

"Mornin', bitches.' Chara said, walking out of the other room with AS. I flinched a tiny bit at the curse, having developed an… aversion, to them, over the week.

"So:" Chara asked. "You two made up and made out yet?" I gave her a 'so-so' gesture, shrugging.

"Well, get to it." Chara said. "Your girl only has so much stamina." I flinched again, much more visible, her tone being… harsher, than I remember, having gained a sensitivity to it during the week.

"You okay?" She asked.

I nodded, giving her a very strained smile.

"You better not be lying." Chara said. "Cause, I'll know. And, you know what I do to punish liars."

I whimpered, shaking and flinching, closing my eyes and trying to get away, instead falling off the bed, though my back wound didn't re-open, thankfully.

"Guess you were lying." Chara said, stepping closer, grabbing me. "AS, would you like to do the honors?"

As giggled, beginning to tickle me. I struggled, my panic making the situation a _lot_ worse than it actually was in my mind, whimpering.

"Hey, kid." Chara said, holding me, As stroking my face. "What's wrong?"

"Whatever was possessing Frisk… did a lot." I whispered, eyes closed still.

"We're your friends." Chara said. "We're here for ya."

I sniffled, starting to shake as I suddenly started crying, feeling myself shift into a child as I was overloaded with emotion, trembling and sobbing from where she held me up, me not caring as my clothes, now too big, slid off of me, revealing new scars along my upper arms and chest, them having been previously hidden by something I was wearing.

They all hugged me, simply holding me. I continued crying, shaking terribly in their hold.

Frisk kissed my forehead, stroking my face. Eventually, I slumped in their hold, too tired to continue crying, passing out.

Frisk put me on the bed, curling around me, the others doing the same.

* * *

When I woke up, I felt all three of them still around me, and that I was in some kind of very comfy clothing. Sniffling, I slowly woke up, shaking a random one of them awake.

Frisk woke up, looking at me. I sniffled again, wrapping my arms around her as much as I could in this younger form, looking up at her adorably as my stomach rumbled.

She wordlessly asked if I was hungry. I nodded, giving her another adorable look so that she would bring me to the kitchen and feed me.

She giggled silently, picking me up and taking me to the kitchen. While she carried me, I saw some footsie pajamas with a hood on me, making me look like I was only dressed like a fox, me blushing a little bit.

She wordlessly told me she thought I was cute and she'd picked it out herself. "I l-like it." I admitted, blushing more, though I was a little curious inwardly at why I didn't feel the collar on me.

She wordlessly asked me then, as if she read my mind, if I wanted it on again. I shifted in her hold as we got into the kitchen, conflicted, before I decided to nod after taking a deep breath.

She smiled, putting it on me, kissing my forehead. I seemed to have trouble holding myself together with it on, smiling shakily at the kiss and nuzzling her.

She silently hushed me, assuring me I would be alright. I sniffled a little, keeping myself together and smiling at her a little less shakily as she set me into a seat at the table.

She stroked my face, beginning to feed me. I ate happily as Sasha and Felicia came into the room, sitting next to me on both sides.

Frisk walked over, scratching Felicia's ears. She purred and leaned into it, giving Frisk a super adorable look.

She giggled, continuing. I probably would've gotten sadder at this, but Frisk was still feeding me, Sasha hugging me from my side.

Frisk looked at me, asking if the food was good. I nodded, idly scratching behind both Sashas and Felicias ears.

Frisk smiled, glad I found it good. Sasha and Felicia were purring and nuzzling me, me nuzzling them back.

Frisk finished feeding me, patting my head. I nuzzled her adorably, it being extra so because of what I was wearing, me hugging the other two kitsunes next to me close to me, even though they were still in their older forms at the moment, I somehow dominated them anyway.

Frisk giggled, watching us. I smiled, before seeing something on the other side of the room and freezing in fear, whimpering. When they looked to see what it was, it was a riding crop with a blade on the end… still bloody from when it was used on me.

"What the fuck is this?" Chara asked, coming in and picking it up, ripping the blade off. "Who the fuck took my blade without permission?!"

"Whatever was possessing Frisk." Sasha said, trying to calm me down with Felicia, me whimpering again, making Chara notice the state I was in, which only got worse when she yelled.

"Well" Chara said. "It ever tries it again, this'll go so far up its ass it'll see it when it opens its mouth."

"Can you be a little quieter? You're scaring Cal." Sasha said, me pretty much dead to the world, hands over my ears and my eyes shut tight, trembling greatly.

Frisk pat my head, scratching my ears. I flinched at the sudden contact, opening my eyes, looking very scared, memories flashing in my eyes.

She silently hushed me, kissing my forehead. I whimpered, hugging her tightly and shaking still, eyeing the blade with terror in my eyes.

Chara pocketed it, walking out with a chocolate bar. I visibly calmed when it was gone, still shaking some. Frisk pat my head again, trying to calm me, me leaning into her hand and whimpering a little.

She continued feeding me, scratching Felicia's ears. She purred, me eating the last of my food as it was fed to me.

Me and Sasha went into our room, me still shaking a little and her calming me as we went to sleep.

A/N: Sorry the chapters shorter, I'm getting bored of this world, if you guys have any ideas or suggestions, send them in


End file.
